<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cancer by Annamismylove (AngelMis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927422">Cancer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMis/pseuds/Annamismylove'>Annamismylove (AngelMis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aramis in hospital, Brain Surgery, Gen, Medic Aramis, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Near Death, Nurse d'Artagnan, Pain, agent Athos, agent Porthos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMis/pseuds/Annamismylove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis is sick. Very sick. Sick in a way no one would expect.<br/>When he's wheeled in the O.R. with very low chances of surviving the surgery, Porthos realizes something: he realizes he might not have another chance to tell the medic how much he loves him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay/Porthos du Vallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no medical knowledge so forgive all the mistakes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>'Just</span> <span>a</span> <span>little</span> <span>longer'</span> <span>he thought</span><span> '</span><span>There's no need to worry them, I haven't received the results yet.</span> <span>Hope is the last to die,</span> <span>after all'</span> <span>a painful fit</span> <span>of</span> <span>cough</span> <span>interrupted Aramis'</span> <span>thoughts </span><span>and his hand flew</span> <span>on his mouth, blood dripping</span> <span>from between his fingers.</span> <span>Nausea hit him, as it always did, and he was forced to run</span> <span>towards the bathroom to 'free'</span> <span>his</span> <span>stomach from what</span> <span>little</span> <span>had</span> <span>he</span> <span>managed</span> <span>to</span> <span>eat.</span></p><p><span>He</span> <span>knew</span> <span>what</span> <span>that</span> <span>was</span> <span>or, at least, had</span> <span>some suspects</span> <span>(though, since he was</span> <span>a</span> <span>medic,</span> <span>and a very</span> <span>skilled</span> <span>one,</span> <span>he</span> <span>knew</span> <span>he</span> <span>was not</span> <span>mistaken),</span> <span>but</span> <span>he</span> <span>s</span><span>till</span> <span>hoped</span> <span>he</span> <span>was,</span> <span>even</span> <span>though</span> <span>the</span> <span>symptoms</span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span>those: </span><span>he had been having terrible headaches and had experienced blurry vision, nearly blindness, nausea and blood-coughing, and painful seizures</span><span>.</span> <span>He</span> <span>had taken</span> <span>no meds,</span> <span>no</span> <span>morphine, nothing,</span> <span>he</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>want</span> <span>to</span> <span>even</span> <span>though</span> <span>the</span> <span>pain</span> <span>was</span> <span>sometimes unbearable</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Hey, 'Mis"</span> <span>D'Artagnan's voice</span> <span>came</span> <span>from</span> <span>the</span> <span>door</span> <span>of</span> <span>the</span> <span>medic's</span> <span>apartment. </span><span>He quickly </span><span>buttoned up his shirt and adjusted his hair a little before leaving the bathroom</span><span> "</span><span>G'day, my dear D'Artagnan.</span> <span>What do you need, my friend?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked with his usual calm, while trying to ignore the pain coming from his chest and ribcage.</span> <span>D'Artagnan</span> <span>put an</span> <span>arm</span> <span>behind</span> <span>his neck, as he always</span> <span>did</span> <span>when he</span> <span>was</span> <span>either nervous or uncomfortable</span><span> "</span><span>The</span> <span>Captain</span> <span>requested</span> <span>us, we need</span> <span>to</span> <span>go</span> <span>to</span> <span>HQ</span> <span>ASAP"</span></p><p><span>Aramis prepared</span> <span>his work bag</span> <span>and</span> <span>fixed his shirt collar</span> <span>before following his protégé outside;</span> <span>Athos and Porthos were there too, waiting for the two nurses in the</span> <span>older man's black </span><span>Chevrolet Corvette.</span> <span>Aramis murmured something</span> <span>about</span> <span>Athos being</span> <span><em>a filthy rich bastard</em></span><span> and about how little they paid</span><span><em> him</em></span><span>, and about how useless were budget cuts' meetings but the three other men knew he wasn't being serious (they agreed on the third, though)</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>C'mon,</span> <span>Treville's</span> <span>waitin' for</span> <span>us"</span> <span>Athos said,</span> <span>as</span> <span>his best friend'</span><span>s best friend</span> <span>and his </span><span>best friend’s best friend’s best friend</span> <span>('thos-'mis-D'Art) </span><span>got in the</span> <span>car;</span> <span>he</span> <span>could</span> <span>see</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>was</span> <span>struggling</span> <span>for</span> <span>breath, his face was paler than usual and sweaty,</span> <span>his</span> <span>eyes were unfocused</span> <span>and</span> <span>his</span> <span>hands</span> <span>were</span> <span>shaking.</span> <span>Was</span> <span>he sick?</span> <span>Probably.</span> <span>And, as usual,</span> <span>he</span> <span>hadn't</span> <span>told them</span> <span>about</span> <span>it</span><span> "</span><span>Athos, drive to</span> <span>the hospital!" "</span><span>Was about to. Brace yourselves</span><span>!" he exclaimed,</span><span> steppi</span><span>ng</span><span> on the gas</span> <span>without giving a damn about the highway</span> <span>code.</span></p><p><span>Punctually, a traffic patrol began to chase them and, punctually, Athos burned rubber</span> <span>"GN</span> <span>on to</span> <span>us, 'thos, give</span> <span>more gas. D'Art, how's 'Mis doin' back there?"</span><span> "</span><span>He's</span> <span>cold and he's running a fever, a bad one. How long 'till we're</span> <span>here, Athos?"</span><span> "</span><span>Gimme ten more mins. Porthos, how many of them?"</span> <span>the big</span> <span>Agent looked behind to see ten more squad cars chasing them</span><span> "</span><span>Twelve, going to fifteen probably"</span> <span>his cell began</span> <span>ringing</span><span> "</span><span>It's</span> <span>the Cap'n. He's probably pissed off wiv' us"</span><span> "</span><span>Aramis' life is far more important than </span><span>some </span><span>budget cuts' meeting" Athos exclaimed while</span> <span>drifting; one of the squad cars coming from the other direction crashed into his car, smashing one of the car doors</span> <span>and</span> <span>cracking the window</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Fuck!</span> <span>You're gonna pay for this, you DEA bastard! Shoot him, Porthos, shoot him!"</span> <span>Aramis began coughing blood, and t</span><span>he</span><span> weak moan that escaped his lips </span><span>was the only thing that</span><span> '</span><span>saved'</span> <span>the poor DEA Agent from certain death</span><span> "</span><span>Shit! D'Art, talk to him, keep him conscious!"</span> <span>the older man drifted again, the car's engine </span><span>taken to the extreme "Aramis? Aramis, it's D'Artagnan. Hey, look at me, look at me" the medic remained unresponsive and didn't react when his protégé shook him gently, </span><span>his eyes glassy</span><span> "Aramis? Aramis, answer me! Aramis! Athos, hurry!"</span></p><p><span>Athos pushed harder and they ended up crashing</span> <span>into the hospital's hall,</span> <span>and God only knows how they escaped without a scratch</span><span> "</span><span>What the...!"</span> <span>a</span> <span>medic</span> <span>exclaimed, but was cut off by Porthos</span><span> "</span><span>No time, doc. Our friend's not doin' well, he needs help"</span><span> "</span><span>What are his symptoms?"</span> <span>the two men turned to</span> <span>the other nurse they had, who immediately felt nervous</span><span> "</span><span>He... he's having difficulties breathing and is shaking badly, has a bad fever, around 105°</span> <span>and he's been coughing blood. His eyes are unfocused, and he has been unresponsive since he got in the car. </span><span>We... haven't stipped him so we don't know if he has any bruise but, when I arrived, he was coughing and throwing up, </span><span>there was blood on his fingers</span><span>"</span></p><p><span>Porthos'</span> <span>cell began ringing, and Athos looked at him, trying to not show the concern that was eating him up "Damn, Treville will</span> <span>have</span> <span>our heads"</span> <span>the big Agent picked up the call from his Captain</span><span> "</span><span>Sir" "Where </span><span>the hell</span><span> are you?!"</span> <span>the man was, indeed, pissed off. Porthos took a deep breath before answering</span><span> "</span><span>It's Aramis, Sir. He's sick, badly" "They're taking him </span><span>to the O.R. </span><span>right now</span><span>" D'Artagnan said, and</span> <span>the two </span><span>exchanged </span><span>horrified</span> <span>looks </span><span>"</span><span>Is he t</span><span>hat</span><span> bad?"</span> <span>Treville asked</span> <span>on the other end, concerned. </span><span>The young nurse nodded</span><span> "</span><span>He is. </span><span>I'll follow them, see what I can do</span><span>" </span><span>"</span><span>Wait!"</span> <span>Porthos said, stopping the man on his tracks by grabbing his arm;</span></p><p><span>D'Artagnan turned</span> <span>and</span> <span>was</span> <span>met</span> <span>by</span> <span>a</span> <span>face</span> <span>that</span> <span>held</span> <span>too much pain and concern for a</span> <span>simple</span> <span>friend.</span> <span>Suddendly, he</span> <span>understood</span> <span>how much Aramis meant for Porthos and just how painfully his death would have hit</span> <span>the bigger man</span><span> "</span><span>Promise me he'll be fine. Please"</span> <span>there were tears in the Agent's brown eyes,</span> <span>tears that were threatening to fall. D'Artagnan couldn't promise his friend that, but he surely was going to do</span> <span><em>everything he could</em></span><span> to save his mentor</span><span> "</span><span>He will be, I will do everything in my power to save our friend" </span><span>he hugged Porthos briefly before leaving for the O.R.</span> <span>to stay by Aramis' side.</span></p><p><span>Athos </span><span>was</span> <span>still talking with Treville, but the other Senior Agent knew</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>watching</span> <span>him</span><span> "</span><span>The Captain has given us</span> <span>medical</span> <span>leave. L</span><span>et's learn</span><span> about Aramis'</span> <span>medical proxies so we can contact them"</span> <span>he</span> <span>received</span> <span>a</span> <span>small nod in response and he felt</span> <span>his</span> <span>heart ache,</span> <span>but dismissed the thought that had formed in his</span> <span>mind; Aramis</span><span><em> was</em></span><span> going to be fine, stop. </span><span>He breathed in and out a</span> <span>few</span> <span>more</span> <span>times</span> <span>before walking towards a medic who had </span><span>just entered the (destroyed) hall</span><span> "</span><span>Dr</span> <span>Lemay"</span> <span>he greeted</span> <span>the</span> <span>man</span><span> "</span><span>Athos, hi.</span> <span>May I can</span> <span>ask</span> <span>what is a car doing in the hall?"</span><span> "</span><span>Uh, let's call it 'a bump in the road', okay? Anyway, it's not why we're here.</span> <span>We</span> <span>need to know who Aramis' medical proxies are, can you give us their names?"</span> <span>the Agent asked, and was</span> <span>surprised</span> <span>when</span> <span>t</span><span>he medic</span> <span>smiled</span> <span>slightly</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Porthos is listed as his first emergency contact, with Captain Treville as his second</span> <span>and you and young</span> <span>D'Artagnan are his medical proxies"</span> <span>Athos</span> <span>and Porthos</span> <span>inwardly smiled, happy,</span> <span>before the younger man</span> <span>asked</span> <span>the</span> <span>question they dreaded</span><span> "</span><span>What happened</span> <span>to Aramis?"</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>sighed</span><span> "</span><span>There isn't a easy way</span> <span>to</span> <span>tell you something</span> <span>like</span> <span>this"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said,</span> <span>running a hand through</span> <span>his</span> <span>black hair</span><span> "</span><span>Like what, doc?"</span> <span>the medic looked at the</span> <span>two</span> <span>Agents with sadness in his eyes</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Aramis has</span> <span>a </span><span>brain tumor</span><span>. </span><span>An Astrocytoma, a </span><span>very</span><span> aggressive one</span><span>"</span> <span><em>that</em></span><span> hit the two hard:</span> <span>a </span><span>b</span><span>rain tumor</span><span>?</span> <span>Aramis?</span> <span>Hadn't he suffered</span> <span>enough with the horrors of Savoy</span> <span>that still</span> <span>haunted him?</span><span> "</span><span>How?"</span> <span>was all Athos</span> <span>managed</span> <span>to</span> <span>ask, his</span> <span>voice</span> <span>shaking</span> <span>and</span> <span>barely</span> <span>audible;</span> <span>Lemay shook his</span> <span>head</span><span> "</span><span>I'm</span> <span>afraid</span> <span>I </span><span>don't know</span><span>"</span> <span>his</span> <span>pager went off</span> <span>and he excused</span> <span>himself, </span><span>walking away</span> <span>towards</span> <span>the O.R., where D'Artagnan</span> <span>was</span> <span>waiting, wearing a</span> <span>surgical gown</span> <span>and</span> <span>a</span> <span>white mask</span> <span>covering</span> <span>his</span> <span>mouth.</span> <span>His</span> <span>hands</span> <span>were covered by</span> <span>blue</span> <span>gloves as his hair was by a surgical cap,</span> <span>and</span> <span>he</span> <span>was holding two pair of surgical</span> <span>glasses</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Doctor, I'd like to help in every way I can. P</span><span>lease. E</span><span>ven just being by Aramis' side would be good for me"</span> <span>the medical student said,</span> <span>almost begging, and Lemay nodded "I will need all the help I can get.</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>told</span> <span>me</span> <span>about</span> <span>you,</span> <span>he</span> <span>says</span> <span>you are</span> <span>a</span> <span>brilliant</span> <span>student </span><span>and a good friend</span><span>"</span> <span>the young nurse smiled</span> <span>a</span> <span>little, but his smile was</span> <span>quickly</span> <span>replaced</span> <span>by a frown</span><span> "</span><span>What is he suffering</span> <span>from?"</span><span> "</span><span>Ast</span><span>r</span><span>ocytoma,</span> <span>a</span> <span>very bad</span> <span>form of it.</span> <span>Let's pray</span> <span>we're</span> <span>not</span> <span>too late"</span> <span>they put on the glasses</span> <span>and</span> <span>entered the O.R.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>D'Artagnan performs a brain surgery on his mentor</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no medical knowledge, just things read here and there and trying to write as realistic as possible.</p><p>sorry if this chapter is a too short crap</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Aramis' brain surgery</em>
</p><p><span>D'Artagnan had never been in a 'real' O.R., not even with Aramis,</span> <span>and</span> <span>now</span> <span>there he was,</span> <span>his</span> <span>mentor's</span> <span>life </span><span>hanging by</span> <span>a</span> <span>thread, a very thin thread.</span> <span>His chances of surviving such an operation in his conditions were very low, but better having even the smallest hope than having none</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Nervous?"</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>and the male</span> <span>nurse</span> <span>nodded</span><span> "</span><span>This</span> <span>w</span><span>ill</span> <span>be</span> <span>my</span> <span>first</span> <span>surgery,</span> <span>and </span><span>I'm going to</span> <span>perform it on him... I'm scared</span> <span>of</span> <span>making</span> <span>a</span> <span>mistake</span> <span>that</span> <span>could</span> <span>cost</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>his</span> <span>life"</span> <span>D'Artagnan's</span> <span>hands</span> <span>were</span> <span>shaking </span><span>and a few tears had slid down his cheeks.</span> <span>The</span> <span>older</span> <span>doctor put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him but, inwardly, he too was worried:</span> <span>the Astrocytoma</span> <span>was</span> <span>big,</span> <span>very big.</span> <span>It was</span> <span>pressing the brain,</span> <span>and</span> <span>nothing</span> <span>could</span> <span>spare Aramis of a memory loss, of that Lemay was sure</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Let's get to work. The sooner</span> <span>we're</span> <span>done</span> <span>here,</span> <span>the</span> <span>sooner</span> <span>Athos</span> <span>and</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>can</span> <span>see</span> <span>him"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said, walking towards</span> <span>the</span> <span>operating</span> <span>table</span><span>. </span><span>D'Artagnan followed</span> <span>him,</span> <span>his</span> <span>vision</span> <span>still</span> <span>blurred</span> <span>by</span> <span>tears;</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>lying</span> <span>there still,</span> <span>pale and</span> <span>with</span> <span>a</span> <span>breathing</span> <span>tube in his throat</span> <span>was</span> <span>terrible,</span> <span>but he knew</span> <span>he had</span> <span>to</span> <span>stay focused</span><span> '</span><span>Hold on,</span> <span>'Mis.</span> <span>Hold on,</span> <span>you'll</span> <span>be</span> <span>alright'</span> <span>he thought,</span> <span>breathing</span> <span>in and out</span> <span>once, twice, thrice, until he had calmed down</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>I'm ready"</span><span> "</span><span>Good.</span> <span>Come</span> <span>here </span><span>now, will you?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>walked</span> <span>over to the other medic, thankful that</span> <span>he</span> <span>had the</span> <span>mask</span> <span>covering</span> <span>his</span> <span>mouth</span> <span>so</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>could</span> <span>not</span> <span>see</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>biting</span> <span>the</span> <span>inside</span> <span>of his cheek</span><span> "</span><span>Drill"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said, holding out</span> <span>a</span> <span>hand;</span> <span>one of</span> <span>the</span> <span>doctors</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>room</span> <span>handed</span> <span>it</span> <span>to him,</span> <span>and</span> <span>D'Artagnan</span> <span>used it</span> <span>to</span> <span>carefully</span> <span>make</span> <span>a</span> <span>hole</span> <span>in</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>skull</span><span> "</span><span>Put the endoscope in,</span> <span>let's</span> <span>see</span> <span>how</span> <span>bad this is"</span> <span>the</span> <span>live</span> <span>video appeared</span> <span>on the screen and everyone fell silent:</span> <span>the tumor was even worse</span> <span>than before,</span> <span>it was bigger and there was blood s</span><span>eeping</span><span> from a deep gash on its side</span></p><p><span>"Damn! </span><span>Brain retractor!"</span> <span>D'Artagnan exclaimed,</span> <span>holding out his hand as</span> <span>more</span> <span>blood</span> <span>began</span> <span>gushing</span> <span>out;</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>handed it</span> <span>to</span> <span>the</span> <span>young</span> <span>man,</span> <span>his</span> <span>face pale</span> <span>like</span> <span>a</span> <span>sheet.</span> <span>D'Artagnan</span> <span>used</span> <span>it</span> <span>to</span> <span>carefully</span> <span>separate</span> <span>the</span> <span>Astrocytoma from the rest of the brain</span><span> "</span><span>Wire</span> <span>saw!"</span> <span>again, the surgical tool</span> <span>was</span> <span>given to</span> <span>him</span> <span>and</span> <span>he</span> <span>quickly</span> <span>cut</span> <span>around the superior frontal sulcus.</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>heartbeat</span> <span>sped</span> <span>up</span> <span>and</span> <span>his</span> <span>breath</span> <span>became</span> <span>shallow</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Get some surgical gauze!"</span> <span>someone exclaimed, and a nurse</span> <span>ran across the O.R. to get them</span> <span>and some</span> <span>cotton to clean the blood on the </span><span>medic</span><span>'s mouth; dr Lemay </span><span>carefully began to remove the blood clot but, </span><span>suddendly, t</span><span>he Aramis began to seizure and</span> <span>his eyes shot open; </span><span>they were unfocused and scared</span><span> "</span><span>Shitshitshit!"</span> <span>D'Artagnan</span> <span>yelled,</span> <span>grasping</span> <span>a</span> <span>tumor</span> <span>forceps</span></p><p><span>"Dr Lemay, this is in your hands now" he exclaimed, giving it to him while he ran beside his friend and began talking to him "Aramis, Aramis it's D'Artagnan. You're safe, you just need to hold on a little longer, alright? Hold on for me, please" the nurse squeezed his hand, </span><span>hoping Aramis would squeeze back </span><span>"</span><span>Please"</span> <span>meanwhile Lemay was</span> <span>doing</span> <span>his best to</span> <span>manipulate and extract</span> <span>the t</span><span>umor</span> <span>as</span> <span>quickly</span> <span>as</span> <span>possible, </span><span>trying to not cause more pain.</span></p><p><span>There was a</span> <span>tense</span> <span>silence</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>O.R.,</span> <span>everyone</span> <span>was</span> <span>holding</span> <span>their</span> <span>breath;</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>relaxed</span> <span>slightly</span> <span>and</span> <span>squeezed</span> <span>D'Artagnan's</span> <span>hand</span> <span>back, though</span> <span>weakly.</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>finally</span> <span>managed</span> <span>to</span> <span>extract</span> <span>the</span> <span>Astrocytoma</span> <span>and</span> <span>placed</span> <span>it</span> <span>on</span> <span>a</span> <span>surgical tray plate</span><span> "</span><span>Got it, D'Artagnan!"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said as</span> <span>he carefully started stitching the superior frontal sulcus with small sutures before putting the bone flap back on and attaching in with thick suture, and then, finally,</span> <span>bandaging</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>head</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Aramis?</span> <span>Aramis, it's me, D'Artagnan.</span> <span>Can</span> <span>you</span> <span>hear</span> <span>me?"</span> <span>the</span> <span>younger</span> <span>man</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>his</span> <span>voice</span> <span>shaking</span><span> "</span><span>Aramis?"</span> <span>the</span> <span>only</span> <span>noise</span> <span>that</span> <span>could</span> <span>be</span> <span>heard, apart from the beeps</span> <span>of the machines,</span> <span>was</span> <span>the</span> <span>still unconscious</span> <span>medic's</span> <span>breath. He was</span> <span>alive </span><span>"</span><span>It...</span> <span>it</span> <span>worked. W-we</span> <span>did</span> <span>it"</span> <span>he</span> <span>whispered,</span> <span>tears</span> <span>of</span> <span>joy</span> <span>streaming</span> <span>down his cheeks</span><span> "</span><span>We</span> <span>did it"</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>breathed</span> <span>out</span> <span>in relief:</span> <span>that had</span> <span>been</span> <span>the</span> <span>hardest</span> <span>surgery</span> <span>he</span> <span>had</span> <span>ever</span> <span>performed,</span> <span>even</span> <span>though</span> <span>he</span> <span>actually</span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span>perform it himself.</span></p><p><span>He</span> <span>gently</span> <span>squeezed</span> <span>the</span> <span>nurse's</span> <span>shoulder</span><span> "</span><span>Yes.</span> <span>Yes, we did it"</span> <span>his</span> <span>voice</span> <span>was</span> <span>shaking</span> <span>too</span><span> "</span><span>C'mon now, let's go relocate him in another room"</span><span> "</span><span>Y-yes"</span> <span>two</span> <span>medics </span><span>carefully</span> <span>moved him to</span> <span>a </span><span>sub-intensive Care Unit room,</span> <span>while</span> <span>D'Artagnan and Lemay waited for Athos and Porthos.</span> <span>The younger</span> <span>man</span> <span>couldn't</span> <span>wait</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>his</span> <span>friends</span> <span>again after what had seemed like days</span> <span>(when</span> <span>it</span> <span>had</span> <span>been</span> <span>more</span> <span>or</span> <span>less</span> <span>two</span> <span>hours, maybe even less)</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>It's</span> <span>going to</span> <span>be</span> <span>hard,</span> <span>for</span> <span>all</span> <span>of</span> <span>us.</span> <span>He</span><span>'</span><span>s going to</span><span> suffer</span> <span>from amnesia,</span> <span>but I don't know how extended</span> <span>the</span> <span>damage</span> <span>will be"</span> <span>D'Artagnan nodded:</span> <span>he</span> <span>knew</span> <span>it</span> <span>but,</span> <span>at least,</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>was</span> <span>going</span> <span>to</span> <span>live "We</span> <span>will</span> <span>help</span> <span>him</span> <span>with</span> <span>that.</span> <span>We</span> <span>will</span> <span>help</span> <span>him</span> <span>with</span> <span>everything"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said; he</span> <span>was</span> <span>troubled</span> <span>by</span> <span>that,</span> <span>but</span> <span>also</span> <span>relieved</span><span> "</span><span>He will</span> <span>be</span> <span>alright.</span> <span>He</span> <span>will</span> <span>be,</span> <span>because</span> <span>he</span> <span>has</span> <span>us"</span> <span>he</span> <span>half-smiled,</span> <span>his</span> <span>heart</span> <span>filled</span> <span>with</span> <span>calmness.</span> <span>He</span> <span>bid</span> <span>his</span> <span>goodbye</span> <span>to</span> <span>Lemay,</span> <span>before</span> <span>walking</span> <span>to</span><span>wards</span> <span>the room</span> <span>his</span> <span>friends</span> <span>were</span> sitting <span>in, waiting for news about their friend's conditions.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athos', Porthos', Treville's and Constance's thoughts while waiting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very depressive, I know<br/>Let's depress together :)</p><p> </p><p>shitty chapter as usual but far more depressive (especially for Portamis fans)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A</span>
    <span>thos</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>This... this can't be</span> <span>happening.</span> <span>Not</span> <span>to</span> <span>y</span><span>ou</span><span>.</span></p><p><span>Y</span><span>ou're</span> <span>too</span> <span>young </span><span>yet you've been through </span><span>enough,</span> <span>b</span><span>ecause of</span> <span>that</span> <span><em>dam</em></span><span><em>n</em></span><span><em>ed Savoy</em></span><span>!</span> <span>From that day of five years on, Treville</span> <span>never recovered.</span> <span>He's</span> <span>still feeling</span> <span>guilty</span> <span>over</span> <span>what</span> <span>happened</span> <span>even</span> <span>though</span> <span>y</span><span>ou</span> <span>always</span> <span>says</span> <span>it</span> <span>isn't</span> <span>his fault</span> <span>that</span> <span>the massacre happened.</span> <span>I</span> <span>don't</span> <span>want</span> <span>to</span> <span>think</span> <span>a</span><span>bout</span><span>...</span> <span><em>that</em></span><span>, it's</span> <span>just... too</span> <span>horrible.</span></p><p><span>Finding</span> <span>y</span><span>ou</span> <span>there,</span> <span>alone,</span> <span>curled up like</span> <span>that, pale</span> <span>and</span> <span>feverish</span> <span>and</span> <span>covered</span> <span>in</span> <span>blood, surrounded</span> <span>by</span> <span>the</span> <span>bodies</span> <span>of</span> <span>twenty</span> <span>young</span> <span>men,</span> <span>men</span> <span>that had been brutally murdered in their sleep, clutching</span> <span>André's chest</span> <span>while</span> <span>sobbing,</span> <span>y</span><span>our</span> <span>hands,</span> <span>hair</span> <span>and</span> <span>clothes</span> <span>soaked</span> <span>with</span> <span>blood.</span> <span>I remember</span> <span>Porthos searching</span> <span>for</span> <span>Marsac,</span> <span>as</span> <span>we</span> <span>had both</span> <span>seen</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>not</span> <span>among</span> <span>the</span> <span>dead</span></p><p><span><em>'Deserter!'</em></span> <span>he</span> <span>had</span> <span>exclaimed</span> <span>before</span> <span>running</span> <span>towards</span> <span>you with tears in his eyes.</span> <span>I</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>move,</span> <span>too</span> <span>shocked</span> <span>and</span> <span>horrified to do anything. It took you three weeks to even start recognizing us, and it wasn't until three or four months that you started getting better;</span> <span>that day</span> <span>something</span> <span>happened.</span> <span>You</span> <span>changed.</span> <span>You left the Army and studied</span> <span>to</span> <span>become both a field and a hospital</span> <span>medic.</span> <span>Everything</span> <span>seemed</span> <span>okay, why God decided you had to suffer more?</span> <span><em>Why?</em></span>   <span>I hide my face in my hands and sob silently, while praying</span> <span>for</span> <span>you</span><span> '</span><span>Please, hold on, my friend. Please'</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Treville</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span>Son,</span> <span>please, forgive me.</span> <span>I know</span> <span>you keep</span> <span>saying</span> <span>it was not my fault but, still, it was; I was the one who gave that order, I was the one who told you to go there, it</span><span><em> is</em></span><span> my fault and I will have</span> <span>to</span> <span>live</span> <span>with</span> <span>this.</span> <span>I'm glad</span> <span>you survived, but</span> <span>I'll</span> <span>never</span> <span>get over that mission and nor will you, my boy;</span></p><p><span>I'm just sorry Marsac fled, leaving you there while bullets were still</span> <span>flying,</span> <span>and</span> <span>I'm sorry we arrived too late to save at least André.</span> <span>I</span> <span>know how much you cared for him</span> <span>and</span> <span>I'll never get over the fact that he bled to death in your arms</span> <span>mere minutes before we got to you; </span><span>I'm sorry for everything, Aramis, but please, don't give up.</span></p><p><span>Keep fighting, like you fought for André.</span> <span>I know it's a bad thing to say but you fought so hard to keep him alive, and</span> <span>he</span> <span>would have done the</span> <span>same for</span> <span>you had he been given the chance.</span> <span>Fight, Aramis, fight for us.</span> <span>Please.   I</span> <span>silently</span> <span>address</span> <span>a</span> <span>pray to God, my eyes closed and my hands</span> <span>clasped together,</span> <span>with your crucifix</span> <span>in them.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Constance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Don't you dare die on D'Artagnan. If you do, I will personally revive you just to kill you myself, Aramis!</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span>I sob in my hands, my eyes red for how much I've been crying. You can't die, not after all you've been through. It would be so unfair. </span><span>I can't picture a life without you, without your wittiness</span> <span>and</span> <span>smiles, without your laugh, without all your jokes</span> <span>and</span> <span>your</span> <span>stories.</span></p><p><span>I can't picture Athos without you by his side, you two always bickering, or D'Artagnan without you mentoring him,</span> <span>or</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>without you making fun of the other Agents</span> <span>or pranking Treville, or the three of</span> <span>you on desk duty,</span> <span>filling</span> <span>endless</span> <span>paperwork. No, I just can't picture something</span> <span>like</span> <span>that, and</span> <span>I honestly don't want to, because it hurts me, it c</span><span>reates</span> <span>a</span> <span>f</span><span>eeling</span> <span>of emptiness</span> <span>that I don't like.</span> <span>Please, Aramis, come back to us, please.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Porthos</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span>Oh, Aramis,</span> <span>there</span> <span>are a lot of things I want to tell you, I just don't where to start.</span> <span>A</span> <span>simple</span><span> '</span><span>I</span> <span>love</span> <span>you'</span> <span>doesn't</span> <span>even</span> <span>begin</span> <span>to</span> <span>describe</span> <span>what</span> <span>I</span> <span>feel</span> <span>for</span> <span>you,</span> <span>what</span> <span>I've</span> <span>always</span> <span>felt</span> <span>and</span> <span>that</span> <span>what</span> <span>happened</span> <span>that</span> <span>day</span> <span>has</span> <span>done</span> <span>nothing</span> <span>but</span> <span>increased</span> <span>it.</span> <span>I'm</span> <span>not</span> <span>good</span> <span>with</span> <span>words, you know this, but right</span> <span>now</span> <span>I would just want</span> <span>to</span> <span>be</span> <span>by</span> <span>your</span> <span>bedside</span> <span>telling</span> <span>you just how much you mean to me and just how sorry I am</span> <span>for not telling</span> <span>you</span> <span>sooner,</span> <span>how sorry I am</span> <span>for</span> <span>not</span> <span>opening</span> <span>up</span> <span>to</span> <span>you,</span> <span>for</span> <span>not</span> <span>confessing my feelings to</span> <span>you,</span> <span>for</span> <span>not</span> <span>telling</span> <span>you</span> <span>how much I love when you laugh</span> <span>and</span> <span>smile,</span> <span>for</span> <span>being jealous of you and D'Art, for closing myself up when you patiently try to talk with me about my mother.</span></p><p><span>Now I'm scared.</span> <span>I'm</span> <span>scared</span> <span>you might</span> <span>forget me, I'm scared you might not love me back, I'm scared you might leave</span> <span>me</span> <span>because of this damned tumor and I'm scared of a life without you.</span></p><p><span>Yes, because</span> <span>I</span> <span>wanted</span> <span>to</span> <span>propose</span> <span>to you, I always wanted to but I was too afraid. I was afraid you might rejected me.</span> <span>Now</span> <span>I'm</span> <span>scared</span> <span>of not knowing your</span> <span>answer, I'm scared</span> <span>of</span> <span>not</span> <span>knowing if you</span> <span>returned</span> <span>my</span> <span>feelings.</span> <span>Whatever</span> <span>you'd</span> <span>say, I will accept it,</span> <span>but</span> <span>please, my love, stay with me, please.</span> <span>Don't leave me</span> <span>alone, with nothing but sorrow and emptiness</span> <span>in my heart.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening and first bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aramis wakes up from a nightmare about Savoy but doesn't recognize his brothers.<br/>Lemay has bad news for the team.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to hurt Aramis a bit.<br/>Sorry if tis chapter is short, I'll try to do better in the next one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Artagnan reached the room his friends were waiting in, but stopped in front of the door: what was he going to tell them? <em>Yeah, the surgery went well except for the fact we nearly lost him? He's going to be fine but he'll probably won't remember any of us?</em> No. No, he couldn't think something like that. Aramis was going to be fine, he was going to remember them, he was going to wake up "Guys, even a zombie looks better than you" he said, trying to lighten the mood a little but failing in the attempt both because of the looks he received and by how weak his own voice sounded.</p><p>He sighed, sitting down next to Constance and gently taking her hand "How is 'Mis?" Porthos asked, not looking up; his voice was weak and shaking with emotion and fear <em>How're you going to answer, Charles? You're going to lie? Or are you going to tell them the truth? Are you going to tell them Aramis might not wake up?</em> "No!" the young nurse exclaimed, standing up; everyone looked at him, from the medics that were passing by to the three Agents and a secretary sitting with him "'No' what, D'Art? Is he...?" Athos didn't have to finish his sentence, they had understood: Constance brought a hand on her mouth, shocked and horrified, Treville winced, looking at his man with wide, terrified eyes, and Porthos bleached in pure horror, losing what little color he had left on his face</p><p>"No, no, he made it through the surgery" D'Artagnan said "I hear a 'but' coming" Treville said, worried. D'Artagnan nodded gravely "Yes, there's a 'but', because we don't know how damaged his brain has been. He will surely suffer from amnesia, but we will have to wait until he wakes up to determinate how extensive the damage is. The Astrocytoma was located away from Aramis' spinal cord however, during the surgery, while removing it, he began having seizures, and this might cause some mobilty problems. If yes, I'm afraid it may be permanent"</p><p>It hurt D'Artagnan, to be the bearer of such a bad news, but better him than a random medic who would probably face the hostility of the Agents and their Captain. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall; he felt three pairs of strong arms wrapping him while Constance still held his hand, and finally lost it. He let everything out: his pain, his fear, his horror, everything, and he sobbed so much that, in the end, he could barely breathe</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt, I thought you might would have wanted to know Aramis has been moved to room 114, sub-intensive Care Unit" Athos nodded his thanks at Lemay, who nodded back slightly "You did a great job back there, D'Artagnan. Rest now, all of you, I'll see if I can arrange for you to stay the night" "Thank you, doc!" Porthos exclaimed in an excess of joy, hugging the medic vigorously. Lemay patted the big man's back a few times, a small smile on his face "Alright, alright. Now, Porthos, let the doc go, will you?" Treville said, chuckling slightly, and the younger man let Lemay go with an embarassed smile on his (red) face "I'll be right back" he said, before leaving.</p><p>A few minutes passed before the man returned, the shadow of a smile on his face "You can stay by Aramis' side. D'Artagnan, you're in charge of him, alright?" Lemay said, giving the young man a weak pat on the back "For anything, call me" "Thank you, doc" "Come, I'll show you the way" the five were led to their friend's room, where everything was already settled down: there were five beds, three near the farthest wall from the hospital bed, one near the bedside table and one parallel to Aramis'. <span>The young</span> <span>medic</span> <span>was very pale and</span> <span>surrounded by </span><span>beeping</span><span> machines, </span><span>the sheets</span> <span>covering</span> <span>his</span> <span>chest barely rising</span> <span>and</span> <span>falling and his eyes closed</span></p><p>"Porthos, D'Artagnan, you take them. We take the others. Wake us immediately if there's something wrong, though I highly doubt we'll get some rest" Treville said, sitting on his bed, the one on the farthest corner of the room and the third nearest to Aramis' bed after Porthos' and D'Artagnan's. Athos put a hand on his partner's shoulder while Constance placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's cheek before going to sleep, her bed the closest to the door "He'll be alright" the older Agent said gently, squeezing Porthos' hand "He'll be alright, I promise you" the bigger man squeezed back, and the ghost of a smile briefly appeared on his face "Thanks" he whispered, before sitting by Aramis' bedside and holding his cold hand gently. Athos sighed, exchanging a look with his Captain: they both knew it was going to be a very long night.</p><p>They watched as D'Artagnan checked Aramis' vitals and blood; he didn't seem unsatisfied, but not even over the moon "So far, he's doing good. His breath is still too slow for my liking, but I can't do much for it" they could hear the frustration in the young man's voice, and Treville put a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him a little "He'll get through this. He's Aramis, after all" he said, the ghost of a smile briefly appearing on his tired face "Now get some rest, you need it" D'Artagnan mumbled something about not being tired, making Athos smirk and gently tuck him to his bed. He then turned to look at Porthos, who hadn't moved from where he was, and sighed quietly before going to lay down on his bed; he knew he wasn't going to sleep but he tried anyway, exausted as he was.</p><p>Meanwhile, Aramis was agitating. <em>Where am I?</em> he tried to say, but no sound came out of his lips. He looked around himself and bleached <em>No... this can't be happening. No!</em> this time he screamed, closing his eyes as not to see the bodies that surrounded him, but again no sound came out of his mouth. He reopened them when he heard someone struggling for breath "André... No, no, no, stay with me. Stay with me" he limped by the young man's side: he was covered in crimson blood and was as pale as a dead man, and that was what scared Aramis. The fact that he would soon become one if he didn't manage to save his life.</p><p>He looked around for Marsac finding him walking around with an empty expression "Marsac! Marsac, over here. Help me" the (still not) medic exclaimed, making the man turn "It's over, Aramis. Can't you see it? They're dead, and we with them if we stay here any longer" he looked at the other soldier in shock and horror: how could he say something like that? They were their comrades, their brothers. How could he leave them behind? "Where are you going?! Marsac!" Marsac didn't look back at his brother screaming for him.</p><p>After making himself hoarse from all the screaming, Aramis returned his attention to André: he was bleeding out fast, and no matter how much pressure Aramis put on the ù wound the man had on his throat and chest, he could not stop the bleeding. He looked at his bloody clothes, hands and forearms; it made him sick, all that crimson blood "Stay with me. C'mon, stay with me. Please, André" he begged, his vision blurred by tears. He chocked a sob and applied more pressure on the gash, though hopeless by now "T-tell Audrey that... that I l-love her" André whispered weakly, squeezing his friend's hand with his last strenghts "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, brother..." a weak smile crept on the younger man's pale face "D-don't be... you s-stayed, it's enough for... m-me. T-thank you" he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time and breathing his last breath.</p><p>Aramis felt like someone had just killed <em>him</em> in a horrible way. He clutched André, sobbing until he could barely breathe and praying someone would kill him too, as he didn't deserve to be alive, he didn't deserve to have survived Footsteps. Footsteps on the snow he thought. Someone was approaching. He was going to protect his brothers' bodies from the butchery of their enemy no matter what; they weren't going to hurt them again. He closed his eyes and breathed out, his fingers gripping his rifle. Everything was silent until he heard a voice "Aramis!" Porthos... No. No, he was imagining it. Porthos wasn't there. He wasn't there, he was alone. Aramis closed his eyes and relaxed, darkness and coldness crept into his bones</p><p>"Aramis! Cap'n, he's 'ere. I found 'im!" strong but gentle arms took him, carefully freeing André's body from his grip even though he tried to free himself "No, no! Let me go! André, André, please forgive me" Aramis cried, hot tears streaming down his cheeks "I'm sorry..." his voice was hoarse and weak, and he had to cough a few times, blood coming out from his lips "Get him to the medevac" Treville said, his voice full of concern "N-no... André, please" his voice was just a whisper now, and his eyes were closing; he was exausted and numb. The last thing he heard was Athos saying that he was going to take care of the men, then nothing more.</p><p>Aramis awoke with a start, screaming, and he immediately felt someone pinning him down "Aramis! Aramis, calm down, please" "N-no, no! L-let me go, let me go! André, André!" he was sobbing against the chest of whoever was holding him while, beside him, someone was fumbling with glass (or so it seemed to Aramis) "W-where am I?" he asked weakly, his breath ragged and his eyes glassy. He looked around and saw people looking at him concerned "Who are you?" he asked, retreating from them "Calm down, Aramis, everything is fine. Everything is fine" the oldest of them said, but the man retreated even more "H-how do you know my name?" he tried to stand up but the throbbing of his head and his inability to move stopped him "Aah!" "Hey, hey, look at me, 'Mis" t<span>he s</span><span>omeone</span><span> still holding him said gently, </span><span>and Aramis looked up</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>a</span> <span>young</span> <span>man</span> <span>around his</span> <span>thirties,</span> <span>with</span> <span>brown</span> <span>hair</span> <span>and</span> <span>eyes</span> <span>that</span> <span>were</span> <span>full</span> <span>of</span> <span>concern</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>Lemay's</span> <span>here"</span> <span>a</span> <span>young</span> <span>voice</span> <span>said</span> <span>and, </span><span>when</span> <span>he</span> <span>turned</span> <span>towards the door, </span><span>he saw a man in a white lab coat</span><span> "</span><span>Aramis,</span> <span>it's good to see you awake"</span><span> "</span><span>Why</span> <span>am</span> <span>I</span> <span>in hospital?</span> <span>What</span> <span>happened?"</span> <span>the doctor, Lemay the boy called him,</span> <span>approached</span> <span>the</span> <span>bed</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>was</span> <span>in.</span> <span>He</span> <span>sighed</span><span>, </span><span>sitting</span> <span>down</span> <span>next to</span> <span>him</span><span> "</span><span>You...</span> <span>suffered</span> <span>from</span> <span>a</span> <span>brain tumor"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said</span> <span>gravely</span><span> "</span><span>I... I</span> <span>can't</span> <span>feel</span> <span>my</span> <span>legs"</span> <span>it</span> <span>wasn't</span> <span>a</span> <span>pleasant</span> <span>feeling</span><span> "</span><span>You</span> <span>had</span> <span>seizures</span> <span>during</span> <span>your</span> <span>brain</span> <span>surgery</span> <span>that</span> <span>caused some damage, it</span> <span>will</span> <span>take</span> <span>you</span> <span>a</span> <span>couple</span> <span>of</span> <span>days</span> <span>to</span> <span>recover. Get some rest, okay?"</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>closed</span> <span>his eyes again </span><span>and</span> <span>fell</span> <span>asleep</span> <span>in no time, the</span> <span>other</span> <span>people</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>room</span> <span>looking</span> <span>at</span> <span>him</span> <span>with</span> <span>different</span> <span>expressions but each one smiling.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second awakening, painful questions and guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aramis wakes up again and Treville is still dealing with his guilt of Savoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally managed to post again :) hope you still like this story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis awoke the next day, the unpleasant feeling of not being able to feel his legs as he should concerning him</p><p>"Good morning, Aramis" he heard a voice on his left say: it was the man that had held him the night before. He tried to sit up but only managed to rise a little before his head started throbbing "What happened?" he said, looking around his room: the older men were wide awake and were looking at him relieved, even though he didn't understand why. Then there was the young man he had seen by Lemay's side when he had woken up, whose bed was the one by his bedside table, and the only woman in the room who were chatting on her bed, the farthest from his and the nearest to the door.</p><p>He heard a noise near the door, where the young man was; he seemed uncomfortable "You underwent brain surgery to remove an Astrocytoma" he said, a small, sad smile on his tired face "Who are you?" everyone immediately felt a twinge in their heart, and silence fell for what seemed like hours. Finally, the man behind him spoke, his voice shaking while he tried not to cry "We're your brothers, 'Mis" he said, and the younger man turned to look at him confused "I don't have brothers..." "We're brothers by everything but blood" the second oldest said, the ghost of a smile on his pale face</p><p>"I'm Athos, this is Treville, our Captain. The boy is your protégé, D'Artagnan, and that is his girlfriend Constance. The man behind you is Porthos, my partner and your best friend" Aramis seemed uncomfortable because of that last sentence; he cleared his throat "Sorry" he apologised, shifting uncomfortably "I had no idea you two... you know... if I did something stupid that I don't remember, tell me" Athos looked at his brother, stunned: okay, was it bad that he wanted to record <em>that</em>? He shook his head, smiling a little "No, no, you did nothing stupid. We're not partners<em> that way</em>, simply co-workers at the Police Precinct" Aramis blushed wildly and looked away, embarassed "Oh... ah... I... sorry" a new voice made its entrance</p><p>"Aramis, hi. How do you feel?" Lemay said "Like I want the ground to eat me up, doc" was the embarassed reply. Behind him Porthos smiled softly, before leaving room to the man so that he could do his job; he took a blood sample before checking Aramis' pupil for any sight damage and then his breath to see if they were clear "You're still very weak" Lemay said "Will I forget again?" the other medic asked, inwardly hoping so. The others chuckled weakly "Probably. It will take you maybe a week to recover" "My legs, does the inability of feeling them have anything to do with my Astrocytoma?" Aramis asked, and the man nodded gravely "In a few days you'll start a rehab program, but I warn you: there are no guarantees that you will walk again" D'Artagnan paled, and Constance squeezed his hand, worried as well, while the three older men winced at the thought. Lemay's pager went off and the man excused himself, leaving the room.</p><p>Everything was silent after that, each of those present immersed in their own thoughts; Aramis closed his eyes, exausted, and sighed: not being able to move was annoying, not being able to remember was even worse. He knew he knew the people in the room, but he just couldn't remember what bound him to them, he couldn't remember how close he was to them, he couldn't remember anything</p><p>"I know I'm getting repetitive but... can you tell me who you are again?" he asked, trying not to sound annoyed; the oldest man, Treville, nodded, sitting beside the young medic "No problem, kid" he said, patting his shoulder gently "We are your family" Athos said "We are your brothers, with Constance as our sister and Treville the father we never had" his eyes were shining with pride and a small smile was on his lips. Aramis nodded "I'm sorry I'm such a burden, Athos" he apologised, looking down, while Athos smiled a little: his brother remembered his name. That was something, even though it wasn't much. D'Artagnan's firm voice startled even <em>him</em></p><p>"<em>Don't</em> <em>say something like this ever again</em>" he said, placing his hands on his mentor's shoulders and making him look up at him "<em>You.</em> <em>Are</em> <em>not.</em> <em>A burden</em>" he continued firmly, looking straight into Aramis' eyes "It is not your fault that you can't remember" "D'Art is right, it will take time but you'll eventually start remember us more clearly" Constance said gently, holding his hand; the man nodded slightly, his eyes meeting Treville's, and the Captain saw the pain and confusion in them. He wasn't ready for that painful question</p><p>"Why do I remember a battlefield?" immediately Treville felt a lump in his throat and a big, heavy weight on his chest "I... it's late, you need to rest, Aramis" he said "I need to get back to the Precinct. I'll be in my office if you need me" he left quickly, leaving even Athos stunned. Their shock was quickly replaced by sympathy and concern, as they knew their Captain was still blaming himself for Savoy "Get some rest, 'Mis. We'll see you tomorrow" Porthos said, sitting on his bed. There was no need to worry Aramis more than he already was "Alright" he sighed, closing his eyes and letting the exaustion get the upper hand on him. Porthos laid down on his bed, watching the other man carefully: right now the man he loved seemed even more small and fragile, and he didn't like it "You get some sleep too, while I go to check on the Captain" he nodded at his partner as the man left.</p><p>Just as he was exiting the room, he saw Treville looking out from the window "Thought you left, sir" "I'm sorry about earlier, Athos, I shouldn't have... run away like that" Treville said, ashamed of himself "You should stop blaming yourself for what happened" Athos said "I just... can't. I'm responsable of all those deaths. I should have been with them, I should have <em>died</em> with them" "What should Aramis think?" <em>that</em> was another question Treville was afraid of, because they both knew what were the medic's thoughts about that fatal day: he always thought he deserved to die, like his brothers had.</p><p>A thought flashed into the older man's mind '<em>Marsac</em>' the man who so cowardly had let twenty young recruits to die was still on the run. They had to find him '<em>Where is he now?</em>' "Athos" he called, making the man look up "Yes, Cap'n?" "Find Marsac. Bring him in" it did not escape to him the flash of anger that crossed Athos' eyes but said nothing "What if seeing him causes Aramis something bad? What if he remembers everything all of a sudden?" the Agent didn't seem enthusiastic, as he hadn't forgotten how his younger brother had reacted when he had realized Marsac had<em> really</em> left him alone on the battlefield, surrounded by dead soldiers. While <em>he</em> had never forgiven him, Aramis had just closed himself in a nutshell, not speaking, not eating, not even crying anymore</p><p>"I know it's hard, but I want him to see the man he left behind for the last time, before throwing him in jail" Treville's voice was cold "But first I want to know<em> why</em> he did it" "He did it because he's a coward" Athos replied, as icy as his Captain. There was silence, then Treville nodded to his second-in-command to get some sleep, as it was quite late and they were both exausted. They returned in Aramis' room and found Porthos still awake watching the medic with sad eyes "He'll be fine, I promise you. Get some rest now, Porthos" his partner said gently, and the younger Agent nodded, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep 'Better this way' Athos thought before going to sleep too, tired as hell.</p><p><span>T</span><span>reville, however, </span><span>knew he </span><span>wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, so he decided to use all that time to think</span><span>;</span> <span>looking</span> <span>around the room</span> <span>he saw that</span> <span>everyone</span> <span>was</span> <span>asleep,</span> <span>and moved</span> <span>towards</span> <span>the</span> <span>window</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>the</span> <span>moon shining outside.</span> <span>He</span> <span>c</span><span>hoked a sob</span><span>,</span> <span>closing</span> <span>his</span> <span>pale</span> <span>blue</span> <span>eyes</span> <span>and resting his</span> <span>forehead</span> <span>on</span> <span>the</span> <span>glass,</span> <span>trying</span> <span>to</span> <span>ignore</span> <span>the screams echoing</span> <span>inside</span> <span>his head and the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. </span><span>He didn't care if he was tired, he too suffered from nightmares about Savoy and that was one of the reasons he didn't want to sleep.</span></p><p><span>A weak whisper brought him back</span><span> "</span><span>C-cap'n...?"</span> <span>it</span> <span>was</span> <span>Aramis, and</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>half awake; </span><span>seeing the older man so upset, the medic worried</span><span> "</span><span>What's</span> <span>wrong?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked, trying to stand up with concern in his eyes;</span> <span>Treville rushed to stop him</span><span> "</span><span>I'</span><span>m sorry, I</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>mean</span> <span>to</span> <span>wake</span> <span>you</span> <span>up"</span><span> "</span><span>N-no</span> <span>prob, sir"</span> <span>the young man coughed</span> <span>a</span> <span>few</span> <span>times,</span> <span>one hand clutching his shirt while</span> <span>doing</span> <span>so</span><span> "</span><span>Y-you were</span> <span>crying... why?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked, stifling</span> <span>another</span> <span>cough</span> <span>with</span> <span>the</span> <span>back</span> <span>of</span> <span>his</span> <span>hand;</span> <span>Treville</span> <span>handed</span> <span>him</span> <span>a</span> <span>glass</span> <span>of</span> <span>water</span> <span>b</span><span>ut</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>didn't </span><span>drank </span><span>even</span> <span>half of it</span><span> "</span><span>Captain, are you alright?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>gently</span><span> "</span><span>No, Aramis, I'm not..."</span> <span>was</span> <span>the</span> <span>tired</span> <span>reply</span><span> "</span><span>Wanna</span> <span>talk about</span> <span>it?"</span> <span>the Captain</span> <span>shook</span> <span>his</span> <span>head</span> <span>tiredly</span><span> "</span><span>Not</span> <span>tonight. </span><span>C'mon, go back to sleep</span><span>"</span><span> "</span><span>Will</span> <span>you</span> <span>talk</span> <span>about</span> <span>it?"</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>wasn't</span> <span>going</span> <span>to</span> <span>give</span> <span>up,</span> <span>Treville</span> <span>knew</span> <span>it.</span> <span>He nodded</span> <span>slightly</span> <span>before</span> <span>walking towards his bed "Good night, Aramis" "Good night, Captain"</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rehab and more bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aramis starts rehab, but things worsen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that it took me so much to update<br/>Yes, I enjoy torturing my characters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis opened his eyes and smiled weakly when he saw Porthos smiling at him "Hey, 'Mis" the big man said, squeezing his hand gently "How do you feel?" "Tired. My head hurts and I still can't feel my legs" he sighed, rubbing them; they were interrupted by their friends awakening and by Lemay stepping in the room "Aramis, I'm glad to see you're awake" the medic said, smiling; Aramis greeted him, smiling back weakly "Here, lean on me" Lemay said, holding out his hand for the young man;</p><p>he took it but didn't manage to stand up, or better, when he tried to he fell on his knees, and only Porthos' incredible reflexes saved him from totally collapsing "Aramis!" Treville and Athos ran beside him, while D'Artagnan squeezed Constance's hand in reassurance "It's... it's okay" Aramis said, trying his best not to show how scared he was "It's okay, I'm just... I haven't moved in a while, so it is... totally normal that my body can't take this effort. C'mon, it's not nice to be late to my first rehab session" he leaned on Porthos, his body shaking.</p><p>After experiencing some efforts with Aramis' inability to move (thus being forced to sit on a wheelchair), the five men, followed by D'Artagnan and Constance, arrived at the room where Aramis would start rehab "Here we are" the young medic said, and everyone could hear his voice trembling and full of doubt. Porthos squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him that it was going to be fine; after a few minutes, Aramis felt him let go of his hand and saddened for a moment. He turned towards his brother, a soft smile on his tired face "I know you will be by my side when I wake up" he said, before entering the room with only Lemay while the others waited outside. It wasn't something comfortable, so to speak, because they still hadn't overcome the feeling of not being by their younger brother's side, separated from him by a white door with a red light above it.</p><p> </p><p>"As I told you, you may not walk again" Lemay said, and his sentence was met by a calm look "Neverthless, it is worth a try. And, even if I'm going to be confined in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, I know my brothers will always be by my side" he effortlessy stood up, leaning on the parallel bars with all his weight; he closed his eyes and regulated his breath, before taking a small step, his legs shaking "Be careful" Lemay said almost immediately, rushing by his side; Aramis held out a hand, his expression firm "I need to do this alone" he said, taking another step, then another one, his body relaxing at each steps.</p><p>He almost fell on the ground, because he hadn't noticed the parallel bars had ended, but luckily someone (read: Lemay) caught him "Aramis? Aramis, it's Lemay. Aramis?" the medic's voice held a hint of worry; he motioned to the therapist to get help while he helped Aramis sit down "Aramis. Aramis, look at me. Aramis, look at me" "I... I can't. D-doc, I can't" Aramis began panicking "I can't see!" "Hey, hey easy, calm down. Calm down, help is coming" Lemay said as he tried to reassure the young medic, who seemed all but reassured "Doc, I can't see" he was sobbing now, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking;</p><p>They heard the door opening with a slam, then Athos', Treville's, D'Artagnan's and Porthos' concerned voices "Aramis!" "P-Porthos..." was the first name he called, as he held out a hand, pure fear in his eyes. The big man ran beside his friend and took his stretched hand in his "Hey, ssh, it's okay. It's okay, Aramis, I'm here. Ssh, I'm here" the medic was shaking in Porthos' arms, scared "The surgeon is here, doc" a medic said and Lemay inwardly facepalmed, before gently flashing a pen torch light in Aramis' eyes but they didn't react to the light; after exaling a few times he and Porthos helped the younger man on his feet and, forcefully yet gently, the older man wrapped a hand around his waist "C'mon, we'll get you to your room" he said, taking his brother in his arms and leaving the room followed by Lemay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Favors, rings and doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porthos asks a favor while thinking if it is a good idea to leave Aramis now</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RINGS!!!! *^*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>There</span> <span>was</span> <span>silence</span> <span>in</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>room.</span> <span>The</span> <span>medic</span> <span>was</span> <span>sitting</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>bed,</span> <span>his</span> <span>head</span> <span>lowered</span> <span>and</span> <span>his</span> <span>breath</span> <span>slow;</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>had</span> <span>left</span> <span>him</span> <span>and</span> <span>Porthos alone</span> <span>after</span> <span>seeing</span> <span>that they</span> <span>needed</span> <span>to</span> <span>talk, </span><span>but neither of them spoke</span><span>;</span> <span>after</span> <span>all,</span> <span>what</span> <span>could</span> <span>be</span> <span>said?</span> <span>There</span> <span>were</span> <span>no</span> <span>words</span> <span>of</span> <span>reassurance</span> <span>or,</span> <span>at</span> <span>least,</span> <span>the</span> <span>older</span> <span>man</span> <span>had</span> <span>none.</span> <span>He</span> <span>tentatively</span> <span>touched</span> <span>his</span> <span>brother's</span> <span>shoulder</span> <span>and</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>looked</span> <span>up,</span> <span>his</span> <span>sightless</span> <span>eyes making</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>wince</span> <span>slightly</span> <span>and</span> <span>the</span> <span>younger</span> <span>man</span> <span>noticing</span> <span>it;</span></p><p><span>He smiled wealky,</span> <span>covering</span> <span>Porthos'</span> <span>hand</span> <span>with</span> <span>his</span> <span>own</span><span> "</span><span>It's</span> <span>okay" he said, trying to sound calm</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>know</span> <span>you're</span> <span>worried</span> <span>just</span> <span>as</span> <span>much</span> <span>as</span> <span>the</span> <span>others, </span><span>but it will be alright</span><span>"</span> <span>yeah,</span> <span>because</span> <span>it</span> <span><em>was</em></span><span> going to be alright,</span> <span>right?</span> <span>He</span> <span>felt</span> <span>his</span> <span>brother</span> <span>gently</span> <span>rubbing</span> <span>his</span> <span>hand</span> <span>and</span> <span>smiled.</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>nodded,</span> <span>kissing</span> <span>his</span> <span>knuckles</span> <span>softly</span><span> "</span><span>I'll</span> <span>leave</span> <span>you</span> <span>with</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>now,</span> <span>someone</span> <span>needs</span> <span>to</span> <span>keep the</span> <span>others</span> <span>at bay </span><span>after</span> <span>all"</span> <span>he</span> <span>half</span> <span>grinned</span> <span>and</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>smiled</span> <span>back</span> <span>slightly</span><span> "</span><span>Yeah,</span> <span>and</span> <span>it</span> <span>is</span> <span>always</span> <span>you"</span> <span>the</span> <span>Agent</span> <span>snorted,</span> <span>messing</span> <span>with</span> <span>the</span> <span>medic's</span> <span>curly</span> <span>hair</span> <span>before</span> <span>leaving</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>how</span> <span>his</span> <span>brothers</span> <span>were</span> <span>doing.</span></p><p><span>Each</span> <span>step</span> <span>he</span> <span>took</span> <span>hurt,</span> <span>because</span> <span>he</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>want</span> <span>to</span> <span>leave the man he'd</span> <span>grown to love</span> <span>more</span> <span>than</span> <span>anything;</span> <span>he</span> <span>reached the</span> <span>waiting</span> <span>room</span> <span>in</span> <span>more</span> <span>or</span> <span>less</span> <span>two</span> <span>minutes,</span> <span>the</span> <span>Captain</span> <span>and</span> <span>the</span> <span>others</span> <span>immediately</span> <span>stood</span> <span>up to meet him</span><span> "</span><span>Lemay just left. How is he Porthos?"</span> <span>Treville</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>taking Porthos'</span> <span>hand</span> <span>in his</span><span> "</span><span>He'll</span> <span>get</span> <span>through</span> <span>this, I know it. Athos, I need a favor, and a big one"</span> <span>the team</span> <span>leader</span> <span>nodded "Of course. What is</span> <span>it that</span> <span>you need,</span> <span>brother?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>understanding</span> <span>it</span> <span>had</span> <span>something</span> <span>to</span> <span>do with Aramis. The younger Agent took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment: he had been afraid for too long, and he knew it, but was it a good idea to leave Aramis' side </span><span><em>now</em></span><span>? He breathed out and locked eyes with his partner, a serious expression on his face</span></p><p><span>"I </span><span>have</span> <span>something</span> <span>to</span> <span>do.</span> <span>This</span> <span>means</span> <span>I</span> <span>have</span> <span>to</span> <span>leave the hospital" the two Agents understood the real meaning of that sentence </span><span><em>"I want to propose him. Do you mind taking over for a couple of hours?"</em></span><span> Treville smiled softly, patting the big man's shoulder with pride, while Athos, unable to hide his emotions, hugged his friend. He immediately blushed and pulled away, an embarassed yet happy smile on his face "Yeah, of course" he said, his face nearly purple from the embarassment "Don't worry, son: we'll keep him at bay until you're back" </span><span>"Thank</span> <span>you" </span><span>Porthos</span> <span>left,</span> <span>his</span> <span>mind focused on Aramis and his heart</span> <span>full</span> <span>of</span> <span>love</span> <span>for</span> <span>him;</span></p><p><span>He</span> <span>thought</span> <span>about</span> <span>the</span> <span>kind</span> <span>of </span><span>engagement</span><span> ring</span> <span>he</span> <span>should</span> <span>buy:</span> <span>what</span> <span>was</span> <span>better,</span> <span>a</span> <span>gold</span> <span>ring </span><span>or</span> <span>a</span> <span>silver</span> <span>one?</span> <span>And</span> <span>how</span> <span>should</span> <span>it</span> <span>be, with a diamond or a different gemstone?</span> <span>If he</span> <span>chose</span> <span>a</span> <span>different</span> <span>gem,</span> <span>what</span> <span>should that</span> <span>be:</span> <span>a</span> <span>sapphire,</span> <span>whose</span> <span>color</span> <span>matched</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>blue</span> <span>eyes?</span> <span>Or</span> <span>an</span> <span>emerald,</span> <span>whose</span> <span>color</span> <span>was</span> <span>the</span> <span>favourite</span> <span>of</span> <span>the</span> <span>young</span> <span>medic?</span> <span>Should</span> <span>he</span> <span>buy</span> <span>a</span> <span>ring</span> <span>with a </span><span>ruby, or was a</span><span>n amethyst </span><span>better? Aramis</span> <span><em>loved</em></span> <span>amethyst, but the other gems were also beautiful;</span> <span>Porthos couldn't</span> <span>choose</span> <span>between</span> <span>all</span> <span>of</span> <span>them</span> <span>and</span> <span>was</span> <span>about</span> <span>to</span> <span>give up when he remembered a person</span> <span>who</span> <span>was</span> <span>t</span><span>he best</span> <span>wh</span><span>en it came to</span> <span>rings</span> <span>and</span> <span>gems. He reached for his cellphone and dialed the number. The person anwered after the second ring, but the Agent spoke before them</span><span> "</span><span>No</span> <span>time</span> <span>for</span> <span>questions, I need</span> <span>a very big</span> <span>favor. I'm coming to you"</span> <span>he</span> <span>left</span> <span>the</span> <span>hospital,</span> <span>walking</span> <span>fast</span> <span>to</span> <span>get</span> <span>there</span> <span>as</span> <span>quickly</span> <span>as</span> <span>possible.</span></p><p> </p><p><span>He</span> <span>reached</span> <span>the</span> <span>place</span> <span>in</span> <span>no</span> <span>time,</span> <span>hands</span> <span>shaking.</span> <span>The</span> <span>person</span> <span>he</span> <span>needed</span> <span>to</span> <span>see</span> <span>was</span> <span>there,</span> <span>leaning</span> <span>against</span> <span>a</span> <span>wall</span> <span>with his</span> <span>arms</span> <span>crossed</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>chest;</span> <span>when</span> <span>he</span> <span>noticed</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>had</span> <span>arrived,</span> <span>he</span> <span>approached</span> <span>him</span><span> "</span><span>So,</span> <span>what do you</span> <span>need</span> <span>that's</span> <span>so</span> <span>important?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said,</span> <span>smiling</span> <span>at</span> <span>his</span> <span>friend;</span> <span>he</span> <span>noticed</span> <span>his</span> <span>discomfort,</span> <span>so</span> <span>he</span> <span>motioned</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>to</span> <span>follow</span> <span>him</span> <span>inside.</span> <span>They</span> <span>climbed</span> <span>up</span> <span>the</span> <span>stairs</span> <span>and</span> <span>entered</span> <span>in</span> <span>a</span> <span>room full of </span><span>tools, but the Agent didn't even glance at them, </span><span>instead he kept looking down</span><span> "</span><span>What's</span> <span>wrong?</span> <span>You</span> <span>look</span> <span>pale"</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>am,</span> <span>Luc. I</span> <span>am,</span> <span>because</span> <span>I</span> <span>don't know</span> <span>what</span> <span>to</span> <span>give</span> <span>to a</span> <span>special</span> <span>person"</span> <span>Luc</span> <span>chuckled</span><span> "</span><span>Well,</span> <span>well,</span> <span>well, congrats, my friend.</span> <span>So,</span> <span>who's the</span> <span>lucky</span> <span>lady?"</span><span> "</span><span>Actually... 'she'</span> <span>is</span> <span>a</span> <span><em>he</em></span><span>"</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>said,</span> <span>sitting</span> <span>down,</span> <span>hands</span> <span>clasped</span> <span>together.</span></p><p><span>Luc </span><span>remained silent for a couple of seconds before sitting down next his friend</span><span> "</span><span>It's</span> <span>okay, you know I don't judge"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said,</span> <span>placing a hand on his shoulder</span><span> "</span><span>Thanks"</span> <span>the</span> <span>man</span> <span>muttered.</span> <span>He</span> <span>stood</span> <span>up</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>need</span> <span>you</span> <span>to</span> <span>make</span> <span>the</span> <span>most</span> <span>magnificent</span> <span>engagement</span> <span>ring</span> <span>you've</span> <span>ever</span> <span>made.</span> <span>Use</span> <span>the</span> <span>finest gems you</span> <span>have</span> <span>among</span> <span>these"</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>gave</span> <span>his</span> <span>friend</span> <span>a</span> <span>list of five gemstones</span></p><p><span>"</span><span>I want you to c</span><span>reate</span> <span>the</span> <span>most</span> <span>beautiful</span> <span>gem</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>world,</span> <span>Luc"</span> <span>his</span> <span>eyes</span> <span>were</span> <span>shining</span> <span>with</span> <span>the love</span> <span>he</span> <span>felt</span> <span>for</span> <span>Aramis,</span> <span>and</span> <span>it</span> <span>made</span> <span>the</span> <span>goldsmith</span> <span>smile</span> <span>fondly</span><span> "</span><span>The</span> <span>Queens,</span> <span>Kings,</span> <span>Emperors</span> <span>and Empresses will</span> <span>bleach </span><span>and bow</span> <span>at the</span> <span>sight</span> <span>of</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>ring"</span> <span>Luc</span> <span>said</span> <span>proudly,</span> <span>clasping</span> <span>the</span> <span>younger</span> <span>man's</span> <span>shoulder.</span> <span>Porthos nodded</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>have to</span> <span>go</span> <span>now,</span> <span>my</span> <span>brothers</span> <span>are</span> <span>waiting</span> <span>for</span> <span>me</span> <span>in</span> <span>the</span> <span>hospital"</span><span> "</span><span>Hospital? What happened?" </span><span>the</span> <span>man</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>concerned, </span><span>but Porthos walked towards the door</span><span> "</span><span>No</span> <span>time.</span> <span>T</span><span>he setting is an</span> <span>infinity, </span><span>the gem must look like a galaxy</span><span>"</span> <span>he went outside </span><span>and his cellphone began ringing; it was the Captain.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porthos rushes back to the hospital and he and Aramis talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He went outside </span>
    <span>and his cellphone began ringing; it was the Captain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>He took the call, </span><span>but the voice wasn't Treville's, it was D'Artagnan'</span><span>s and it </span><span>s</span><span>ounded </span><span>scared; it was difficult to understand the words, and Porthos didn't like it "What's</span> <span>going</span> <span>on?</span> <span>What</span> <span>happened? D'Artagnan, calm down and tell me what happened?"</span><span> "</span><span>Porthos! Porthos, it's</span> <span>Aramis! He began talking to himself, saying he was hearing voices inside his head and, when Lemay touched him, he began seizuring.</span> <span>Where</span> <span>are</span> <span>you?"</span><span> "</span><span>Outside, I'm running up the</span> <span>stairs</span> <span>right</span> <span>now!"</span> <span>he</span> <span>almost</span> <span>broke</span> <span>his</span> <span>ankle</span> <span>while</span> <span>running</span> <span>but he didn't</span> <span>care.</span></p><p><span>He</span> <span>slammed</span> <span>the door</span> <span>open,</span> <span>startling</span> <span>the</span> <span>medics</span> <span>on</span> <span>shift;</span> <span>he</span> <span>stormed in</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>room,</span> <span>making</span> <span>his</span> <span>brothers</span> <span>turn</span> <span>to</span> <span>him</span> <span>in</span> <span>shock and relief</span><span> "</span><span>Aramis!"</span> <span>he</span> <span>exclaimed,</span> <span>seeing</span> <span>the</span> <span>medic</span> <span>being</span> <span>hold by his arms</span> <span>by</span> <span>Lemay</span> <span>and</span> <span>Treville</span><span> "</span><span>Let</span> <span>him</span> <span>go"</span><span> "</span><span>We don't know what he might do if</span> <span>we</span> <span>do</span> <span>it"</span> <span>Athos</span> <span>said,</span> <span>gravely;</span> <span>it</span> <span>hurt</span> <span>him,</span> <span>it</span> <span>hurt</span> <span>them</span><span><em> all</em></span><span>, to see their brother</span> <span>in such</span> <span>a</span> <span>state</span><span> "</span><span>Leave</span> <span>us</span> <span>alone"</span><span> "</span><span>Porthos"</span> <span>D'Artagnan</span> <span>said,</span> <span>worried;</span> <span>the</span> <span>Agent</span> <span>hadn't</span> <span>been</span> <span>there</span> <span>when Aramis</span> <span>had</span> <span>delirated,</span> <span>he</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>know</span> <span>what</span> <span>had</span> <span>happened</span><span> "</span><span>It's</span> <span>alright,</span> <span>I've got</span> <span>this.</span> <span>Leave, please"</span> <span>he</span> <span>had</span> <span>noticed</span> <span>the</span> <span>medic</span> <span>had calmed</span> <span>down the moment he had acknowledged</span> <span>his</span> <span>presence,</span> <span>and</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>glad about</span> <span>it.</span></p><p><span>The</span> <span>Captain</span> <span>motioned</span> <span>to</span> <span>the</span> <span>others</span> <span>to</span> <span>follow</span> <span>him</span> <span>outside,</span> <span>and Porthos</span> <span>was quickly</span> <span>left</span> <span>alone</span> <span>with</span> <span>Aramis;</span> <span>he</span> <span>was</span> <span>looking </span><span>down,</span> <span>not</span> <span>speaking</span> <span>and</span> <span>shaking</span> <span>a</span> <span>little.</span> <span>He</span> <span>moved</span> <span>closer</span> <span>and,</span> <span>after</span> <span>sitting</span> <span>beside</span> <span>his</span> <span>brother,</span> <span>he</span> <span>gently wrapped a hand around his shoulders; </span><span>Aramis hiccupped, a small sob escaping his lips</span><span> "</span><span>Y-you promised you wouldn't</span> <span>leave..."</span> <span>tears</span> <span>began</span> <span>streaming</span> <span>down</span> <span>his</span> <span>sightless</span> <span>eyes and Porthos' felt his heart twinge</span><span> "</span><span>Y-you...</span> <span>promised</span> <span>to</span> <span>stay</span> <span>by</span> <span>my</span> <span>s-side"</span> <span>"</span><span>I </span><span>know. I know and I'm sorry I left you, but I</span> <span>had</span> <span>something</span> <span>to</span> <span>do"</span> <span>he</span> <span>said,</span> <span>but</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>shook</span> <span>his</span> <span>head</span> <span>and</span> <span>curled</span> <span>up</span> <span>against</span> <span>Porthos'</span> <span>chest,</span> <span>sobbing</span> <span>quietly</span><span> "</span><span>T-the</span> <span>voices...</span> <span>t-they</span> <span>kept</span> <span>saying</span> <span>you</span> <span>left</span> <span>b-because</span> <span>I</span> <span>had</span> <span>become</span> <span>a</span> <span>burden"</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>could</span> <span><em>never</em></span> <span>leave you behind,</span> <span>Aramis.</span> <span><em>Never</em></span><span>"</span></p><p><span>A</span><span>ramis</span> <span>opened</span> <span>his</span> <span>mouth</span> <span>to</span> <span>speak</span> <span>but,</span> <span>instead of words,</span> <span>a</span> <span>strangled</span> <span>moan</span> <span>left</span> <span>his</span> <span>lips.</span> <span>He</span> <span>took</span> <span>his</span> <span>head</span> <span>in</span> <span>his</span> <span>hands,</span> <span>his</span> <span>eyes</span> <span>squeezed</span> <span>shut</span><span> "</span><span>Aramis!</span> <span>Hey,</span> <span>hey,</span> <span>it's</span> <span>okay.</span> <span>It's</span> <span>okay, I'm</span> <span>here"</span><span> "</span><span>H-hurts... </span><span>t-the voices, t-they're getting l-louder... t-they keep </span><span>saying I'm a burden. It's... it's right, I... I am a burden</span><span>"</span> <span>he</span> <span>sobbed.</span> <span>The</span> <span>other</span> <span>man</span> <span>held</span> <span>him tightly,</span> <span>squeezing</span> <span>his</span> <span>shoulders</span><span> "</span><span>Y</span><span>ou're</span> <span>not</span> <span>a</span> <span>burden.</span> <span>You</span> <span>may</span> <span>be</span> <span>difficult and stubborn sometimes,</span> <span>but</span> <span>you're</span> <span>not</span> <span>a</span> <span>burden.</span> <span>You</span> <span>are</span> <span>the</span> <span>most</span> <span>important</span> <span>person</span> <span>in</span> <span>my</span> <span>life"</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>kissed</span> <span>his</span> <span>forehead</span> <span>softly,</span> <span>and</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>felt</span> <span>warmth</span> <span>in</span> <span>his</span> <span>chest.</span> <span>The</span> <span>voices faded</span> <span>away</span> <span>almost</span> <span>immediately</span> <span>and</span> <span>a</span> <span>small</span> <span>smile</span> <span>appeared</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>face </span><span>"</span><span>D-</span><span>d</span><span>o </span><span>you</span><span>...</span> <span>do</span> <span>you</span> <span>mean</span> <span>it?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>looking</span> <span>up</span> <span>at</span> <span>the</span> <span>Agent;</span> <span>the</span> <span>answer was</span> <span>a</span> <span>gentle</span> <span>kiss</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>lips</span> <span>and</span> <span>t</span><span>wo</span> <span>soft</span> <span>whisper</span><span>ed words</span></p><p><span>"</span><span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>do</em></span><span>"</span></p><p><span>Aramis relaxed and, finally feeling all the exaustion befalling him, he closed his eyes, </span><span>falling</span> <span>asleep</span> <span>in</span> <span>Porthos'</span> <span>arms.</span> <span>He</span> <span>kissed</span> <span>his</span> <span>lips</span> <span>again</span> <span>before</span> <span>tucking</span> <span>him</span> <span>to</span> <span>bed,</span> <span>and</span> <span>was about to</span> <span>stand</span> <span>up</span> <span>when</span> <span>he</span> <span>felt</span> <span>the</span> <span>younger</span> <span>man</span> <span>grabbing</span> <span>his</span> <span>hand</span><span> "</span><span>Don't</span> <span>leave</span> <span>again"</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>whispered,</span> <span>not</span> <span>opening</span> <span>his</span> <span>eyes</span><span> "</span><span>Please"</span> <span>h</span><span>e</span> <span>sat</span> <span>down</span> <span>again</span> <span>and</span> <span>began</span> <span>stroking</span> <span>the</span> <span>medic's</span> <span>hair</span> <span>until</span> <span>his</span> <span>breath</span> <span>stabilized</span><span> "</span><span>I</span> <span>won't,</span> <span>sweetie, I promise. </span><span>Sleep, now</span><span>"</span> <span>Aramis</span> <span>fell</span> <span>asleep</span> <span>again</span> <span>while</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>thought.</span></p><p><span>He</span> <span>thought</span> <span>about</span> <span>the</span> <span>ring</span> <span>again,</span> <span>about</span> <span>the</span> <span>gem</span> <span>it</span> <span>would</span> <span>have</span> <span>and</span> <span>what</span> <span>would</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>reaction</span> <span>be</span> <span>and, most importantly,</span> <span><em>when</em></span> <span>would</span> <span>the</span> <span>right</span> <span>time</span> <span>to</span> <span>propose</span> <span>him</span> <span>be. </span><span>He</span> <span>unconsciously</span> <span>kept</span> <span>stroking</span> <span>Aramis'</span> <span>hair</span> <span>until</span> <span>he</span> <span>fell</span> <span>asleep</span> <span>too,</span> <span>the</span> <span>man</span> <span>he</span> <span>loved</span> <span>in</span> <span>his</span> <span>arms</span> <span>and a</span> <span>smile</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>face.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love, Engagement Rings and an unexpected guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Porthos goes to retrieve the engagement ring and finds a surprise.<br/>Back to the hospital he finds a less pleasant one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aramis has a temporary memory loss but recovers quickly (btw, he's now fully aware of his blindness)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis awoke with a pleasant feeling and the feeling of someone's taste on his lips and his skin against his own; he liked it.</p><p>He moved, waking the man that was holding him "Mornin'. Did you sleep well?" "I did, yeah" he was still tired, though. A sudden pain in his head made him grimace and he put a hand on his forehead, moaning "Aah!" "Aramis! Hold on, I'll call Lemay and the others" the man pressed the blue button near the bed before holding Aramis' hand gently, waiting for the doctor to come in. Said and done, five people entered the room "Porthos, Aramis, what's wrong?" it was a young voice, belonging to a male 'On his twenties or so' Aramis thought, shifting to feel more comfortable</p><p>"It's nothing, I'm fine" he said, sitting down, his hand still on his throbbing head, his eyes closed in a grimace. He winced when someone touched him and retreated slightly, but relaxed when the man holding him squeezed his shoulder "It's okay, it's just Lemay. Relax" Aramis nodded, leaning against the wall and letting the doctor examine him, though looking very uncomfortable; after about ten minutes Lemay stopped but didn't speak, and that concerned the young man "What's the diagnosis, doc? Will my blindness be permanent?" "I don't know, Aramis" Lemay said, sincerely concerned about the other medic's conditions that seemed to be worsening day after day "I'll see you tomorrow for PT, alright?" he nodded slightly and closed his eyes again, leaning into Porthos' arms.</p><p>The two were left alone and Aramis, without really understanding why, kissed Porthos with something that resembled lust; he pinned the man down and began ghosting on his skin, his hands touching his chest and sides and running through his hair, kissing his neck and collarbone "Mmmh" he moaned as the feeling in his chest grew more and more. Porthos, for the first few minutes, was frozen but, after a minute, he started kissing Aramis back, his arms wrapped around the younger man's neck. They parted after a while, still excited and hot; Aramis ghosted his fingers on the other man's bare chest, smiling. He had never felt like that, <em>never</em>; he fell asleep in no time, happy.</p><p> </p><p>Porthos had been taken aback by Aramis' kiss but his shock was quickly replaced by a sexual urge he had never experienced; he wanted to have sex with the younger man but he didn't want to force him into something he wouldn't even remember. When the medic fell asleep on his chest, he smiled softly; he thought back at the ring and his nervousness arose: what if Aramis forgot about him? What if he forgot about their kiss? Porthos kissed his forehead while forcing back the tears that were threatening to fall "Always remember that I love you, Aramis" he whispered quietly, closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>They were woken by D'Artagnan's cheeky voice, which was the last thing they wanted to hear on Saturday at 7:32 a.m. in the morning</p><p>"I'm going to kill him one day" Aramis muttered, making Porthos chuckle and run a hand through his hair; the medic had to bite his lip in order to hold back a moan of pleasure "You like it?" the older man whispered in his ear, gently sliding his hands down his chest, making Aramis moan louder "Mmmh, yeah" he wrapped his arms around Porthos' neck, bringing him closer, and began leaving wet kisses on it while slowly moving under the Agent. Not wanting to wear him out, Porthos stopped their 'make out' with a soft kiss</p><p>"Aww, c'mon 'Thos" the field medic said, pretending to pout and making the other man smile "You're still too weak, and I have to do something" "Mmh, alright. Don't stay away too long, please" Porthos nodded and had just began walking towards the door when his phone rang: it was Luc. He turned to look at the already asleep Aramis and felt his heart full of warmth and love; he had never felt so happy in his life.</p><p>He sighed, taking Luc's call <em>"</em><em>Hey, man"</em> "It's finished? Please, tell me it is, I can't wait any longer"<em> "</em><em>It is. Come over, I'll show you the</em> <em>Eighth</em> <em>Wonder</em> <em>of</em> <em>the</em> <em>World. You'll be impressed"</em> "Coming. Over and out"</p><p> </p><p>Porthos was nervous.</p><p>Okay, maybe <em>'</em><em>nervous'</em> wasn't the right word, more like '<em>scared as </em><em>hell</em>'.</p><p>He hurried to Luc's studio, his friend waiting down for him "'Thos" the goldsmith greeted him with a nod "Where is it?" the Agent asked, after returning the greeting; Luc motioned the younger man to follow him upstairs, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>The two went upstairs, Luc a few steps ahead of him, Porthos' nervousness increasing at each step "Wait here" the goldsmith said, walking into another room to get the engagement ring. Porthos sat down, hands clasped together and head bowed, thinking about Aramis over and over and imagining him in a wedding dress; the thought made him chuckle: it would actually suit the medic, a white wedding gown adorned with lace flowers of the same colour or maybe a rose petal shade, and with a long bridal veil</p><p>"<em>Here it is</em>" Luc announced, making him look up: before his eyes was a beautiful white gold ring with an ever more beautiful gemstone made of Aramis' favourite stones. Porthos was stunned, he had never seen such beauty, apart from Aramis.</p><p>But Luc wasn't finished; he presented Porthos another ring, a black gold one with a beautiful sapphire "This is for you, my friend. Go, now, your beloved awaits you in hospital" the younger man didn't know what to say, his voice just didn't seem to want to leave his lips. All he was able to do was hug his friend tight, kissing his cheeks and forehead in gratitude"T-thank you..." he actually sobbed, hiding his face in Luc's neck "Thank you so much" "Go" Porthos nodded, leaving quickly with the two rings around his neck, running towards the hospital with tears of joy in his brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He reached Aramis' room in no time, the others were already there together with Lemay and the PT specialist; the medic looked up as soon as he heard footsteps approaching, a smile on his face "Porthos!" he exclaimed as he attempted to stand up, D'Artagnan quickly catching him "Whoa, easy" the young nurse said, and his mentor flashed him a smile; Athos and Treville were about to ask their friend of his whereabouts when they noticed the two rings hanging from the chain he kept around his neck; it made them smile "Congrats, son" the Captain said, patting Porthos' shoulder "They're beautiful, brother, just like you two" Athos said, jokingly nudging his younger brother and making him chuckle slightly.</p><p>He nodded, moving closer to Aramis, who was leaning on D'Artagnan's shoulder, smiling softly "You're finally back" he said, hugging him and resting his head on his chest "I missed you" "I missed you too" the older man whispered, stroking his short hair gently "We'll leave you two alone, <em>lovebirds</em>"</p><p>The comment didn't came from D'Artagnan, nor from Athos, who was known for making fun of the two. It came from the Captain himself; obviously, it surprised them all, but it also made them chuckle. They followed him outside and, immediately after they were left alone, Porthos' nervousness returned; Aramis felt it and, in a gesture of reassurance, squeezed his hand "It's alright, I'll be fine" he said softly "But I understand it is not my health you want to talk about" the Agent snorted. He hadn't changed: still talking incomprehesibly. But Porthos had to admit he was right: he didn't want to talk about his conditions;</p><p>He sighed "Sharp as always, uh?" "It's part of my charm" Aramis said, laughing quietly. He had to admit that too; the medic was brilliant other than very empathetic "There's something I need to tell you" he had hoped his voice wouldn't shake like that but, here he was... he took a deep breath, trying to keep his hands from shaking. How the hell was he going to propose Aramis if he couldn't even calm down?</p><p>"I... I'm in love with someone" he began, not looking at that someone "He... he is the most sweet and caring person in the world, always ready to help others in every way and at all costs, even if that put him in danger" he stopped when he saw Aramis' amused expression "I highly doubt Athos is the man for you, my friend" Porthos stood speechless for a second before chuckling slightly "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he returned serious "It's not Athos I was talking about" he said, this time looking at Aramis in the eyes, though the medic wasn't looking at him, he had his eyes closed "I know" he just said, a soft smile on his relaxed face; Porthos felt like his chest was going to explode for how much love he felt.</p><p>He breathed out then knelt in front of the man he loved, the white gold ring in hand "Aramis" he said his name with love "Aramis, will you marry me?" the younger man opened his eyes and looked at the Agent, his vision not blurry anymore. He said only two simple words, two simple words that changed everything "<em>I do</em>" he gently let Porthos slid the ring on his ring finger, a smile full of love on his face. He admired it: it was beautiful, the gemstone divided in five gems of his favourites "It's beautiful, Porthos" he whispered; he saw his beloved nod, but he wasn't looking at him "Look at me, love. I want to see you" he knew he had taken him aback, because he immediately looked up, a both shocked and happy expression on his face "Y-you... you can see?" he asked, tears already streaming down his cheeks. Aramis nodded, laughing and kissing him "I can" his voice too was shaky, he couldn't believe he could see again. He couldn't believe he could see Porthos again.</p><p>Someone knocked, then his brothers and Treville entered, Marsac with them "Sorry to interrupt, but <em>someone</em> would like to speak with you, Aramis" the two older men didn't seem enthusiastic about letting a man who had left their brother behind, surrounded by dead soldiers "It's okay, don't worry" the field medic said, motioning to Marsac to come closer "I'll see you later, love" Porthos wasn't sure about leaving Aramis alone with <em>him</em>, but he knew the two needed to talk. He looked back at his beloved before following their brothers outside.</p><p> </p><p>For a while they didn't spoke, tension between them. Marsac didn't know what to do or say, after all <em>he</em> had been the one who had left him alone on the battlefield; Aramis, on the other hand, though relieved to see his old friend still alive, hadn't forgotten the pain his desertion had caused him</p><p>"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he finally said, his voice hoarse, totally different from the one the medic remembered; yeah, it had <em>really</em> been a while "Yeah. I'm glad you came, I missed you" he had missed him very much, but he had moved on. He just hoped Marsac had too; he sat down on the bed, motioning to him to sit down as well "I know I wronged you, I hope you can forgive me" Marsac began; so he hadn't moved on. That was going to complicate things "I do forgive you, but we can't get back together" Aramis said, his right hand covering his dominant one "Why? I'm really sorry" Marsac said, and he really was "I moved on, you should do the same" he knew he was being harsh but he had said 'yes' to Porthos, he couldn't break his word; by the way, their had just been a fling, nothing serious</p><p>"I'm engaged, Marsac"</p><p>He finally said, looking at his old friend in the eye with seriousness as he raised his left hand so that Marsac could see his engagement ring. He knew it hurt, but it was over; he was going to get married, Marsac had to accept it; it actually surprised him when his old friend smiled fondly "I'm happy for you" did he mean it? "I do, Aramis" Marsac actually hugged him tightly "Can I come to the wedding? Please, it would mean so much to me. <em>Pleaseeeee</em>" the high-pitched 'please' made Aramis laugh outright until his ribs hurt "You can. Besides, I'll need a best man" he said, smiling at him "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" Marsac thanked him a thousand times, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks; he finally had the occasion to apologize to his former colleagues.</p><p> </p><p><span>In that moment the others entered and saw Marsac hugging the medic. He immediately let go of him, apologizing "It's... </span><span>it's</span><span> not how it seems" h</span><span>e</span><span> said; A</span><span>ramis just</span><span> flash</span><span>ed</span><span> his known '</span><span>I-need-a-favour-and-you're-paying-for-it'</span><span> smile at Treville and asked, innocently "We need tuxedos, can you take care of it?" "</span><span><em>Actually</em></span><span>" Porthos s</span><span>aid</span><span>, an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know-but-if-I-told-you-you'd-murder-me' smile on his face: he had bought a weddi</span><span>n</span><span>g dress, </span><span>but not the one he had thought about. </span><span>He had made that one</span><span><em> personally</em></span> <span>"'Actually' what?" </span><span>everyone </span><span>(but Aramis)</span><span> asked, worried. </span><span>They knew that smile, and they knew that, when the Agent had it plastered on his face, whatever he was thinking about, it was not going to be a good idea "Wait here, I'll be right back" he left to get the dress, leaving the others to wonder what was going on.</span></p><p><span>Two</span> <span>minutes</span> <span>after</span> <span>(</span><span><em>one</em></span> <span><em>minute</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>forty-eight</em></span> <span><em>seconds, actually</em></span><span>)</span> <span>(s'tup</span> <span>you,</span> <span>it's</span> <span><em>my</em></span> <span>story)</span> <span>(</span><span><em>uff, 'kay</em></span><span>)</span> <span>(good. now, as</span> <span>I</span> <span>was</span> <span>saying...)</span> <span>two minutes after,</span> <span>Porthos</span> <span>returned</span> <span>with</span> <span>a</span> <span>beautiful</span> <span>b</span><span>lack</span> <span>dress</span> <span>decorated</span> <span>with</span> <span>a</span> <span>stylized silver Celtic</span> <span>dragon</span> <span>on</span> <span>the</span> <span>back</span><span> "</span><span>What</span> <span>do</span> <span>you</span> <span>think?"</span> <span>he</span> <span>asked,</span> <span>smiling</span> <span>at</span> <span>his</span> <span>brothers.</span> <span>They</span> <span>didn't</span> <span>answer,</span> <span>too</span> <span>stunned</span> <span>by</span> <span>the</span> <span>beauty</span> <span>of</span> <span>the</span> <span>dress</span> <span>to</span> <span>even</span> <span><em>think</em></span><span>: Porthos had really spared no expense for Aramis;</span> <span>said person was incredulous too, an enthusiastic</span> <span>smile</span> <span>on</span> <span>his</span> <span>face</span><span> "</span><span>It's...</span> <span>it's</span> <span>beautiful,</span> <span>love"</span> <span>was</span> <span>all</span> <span>he</span> <span>able</span> <span>to</span> <span>say,</span> <span>his</span> <span>voice</span> <span>shaky</span> <span>with</span> <span>emotion;</span> <span>he</span> <span>couldn't</span> <span>wait</span> <span>to</span> <span>try</span> <span>it</span> <span>on, </span><span>but right now he was exausted</span><span>.</span></p><p><span>Porthos</span> <span>noticed it and motioned to the others to leave; he fell asleep almost immediately, </span><span>but his sleep was plagued by memories of his past.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ghosts of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fragments of Aramis' past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh thank god, I was finally able to update. I'm sorry for the long wait, forgive me plz :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><em>H</em></span><span><em>e w</em></span><span><em>as</em></span> <span><em>exauste</em></span><span><em>d but he had to make money, he had to help his </em></span><span><em>family</em></span><span><em>.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He knew that waking up everyday at 5 a.m. to s</em></span><span><em>lip</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span><span><em>to university to follow five courses and then work part-time in four different places was hard, but </em></span><span><em>he would do</em></span><span><em> everything for his mum, </em></span><span><em>to save her</em></span><span><em>. E</em></span><span><em>ver s</em></span><span><em>ince the </em></span><span><em>terrible</em></span><span><em> diagnosis </em></span><span><em>of breast cancer, A</em></span><span><em>ramis</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>began</em></span> <span><em>working even harder than before,</em></span> <span><em>not</em></span> <span><em>eating</em></span> <span><em>(not</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>there</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>something</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>eat) nor sleeping. He missed his father who,</em></span> <span><em>too,</em></span> <span><em>worked</em></span> <span><em>everyday</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>bring</em></span> <span><em>home</em></span> <span><em>some money;</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>would</em></span> <span><em>never</em></span> <span><em>see</em></span> <span><em>each</em></span> <span><em>other, and</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>hurt.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>finished</em></span> <span><em>w</em></span><span><em>ashing</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>last car,</em></span> <span><em>sweat</em></span> <span><em>dripping</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>brow</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Good job, Aramis" </em></span><span><em>his boss said,</em></span> <span><em>placing a 1</em></span><span><em>00</em></span><span><em>₣</em></span> <span><em>bill</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>hand</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I'm sorry I can't give you</em></span> <span><em>more"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>apologized</em></span> <span><em>but,</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>13-years-old,</em></span> <span><em>that simple bill meant</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>world; </em></span><span><em>it was the so called 'final piece'</em></span> <span><em>of the 'puzzle':</em></span> <span><em>he had saved enough, his mother was going to be fine</em></span><span><em>; he </em></span><span><em>nodd</em></span><span><em>ed </em></span><span><em>at</em></span><span><em> the man, </em></span><span><em>mouthing a silent</em></span> <span><em>'</em></span><span><em>T</em></span><span><em>hank</em></span> <span><em>you,</em></span> <span><em>sir'</em></span><span><em> before leaving.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He </em></span><span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>wait</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>get</em></span> <span><em>home</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>see</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>mum,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>missed</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>so</em></span> <span><em>much;</em></span> <span><em>since</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>began</em></span> <span><em>working</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span> <span><em>that,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>wasn't</em></span> <span><em>home</em></span> <span><em>anymore,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>hadn't</em></span> <span><em>seen</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>parents</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>weeks;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>hurried</em></span> <span><em>home</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>met</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>father,</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>way</em></span> <span><em>too</em></span></p><p><span><em>"Dad!"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>exclaimed,</em></span> <span><em>running</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>hug</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>My son, what happened to you? You are all wet" "Dad, dad, look here! Look what I have" the man was stunned at the sight of the 100</em></span><span><em>₣</em></span><span><em> bill his son was holding, tears in his eyes "I can save mum! She'll stay with us, she'll be fine. </em></span><span><em>I have saved enough, the medic can help her now</em></span><span><em>" </em></span><span><em>Aramis'</em></span> <span><em>father</em></span> <span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>believe</em></span> <span><em>it:</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>son</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>been</em></span> <span><em>working</em></span> <span><em><b>years</b></em></span><span><em> to save his wife and mum,</em></span> <span><em>neglecting</em></span> <span><em>himself.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>even</em></span> <span><em>looked</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>13-years-old,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>looked</em></span> <span><em>much</em></span> <span><em>older:</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>taller</em></span> <span><em>than</em></span> <span><em>M.</em></span> <span><em>d'Herblay</em></span> <span><em>remembered, he was much stronger and</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span> <span><em>held</em></span> <span><em>a mature</em></span> <span><em>light</em></span> <span><em>just</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>firm</em></span> <span><em>expression, his hands</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>calloused</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>full</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>scars</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>arms,</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>skin had become harder than leather. Yet, there was </em></span><span><em>childish kindness</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>those</em></span> <span><em>eyes,</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>only</em></span> <span><em>thing</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>hadn't</em></span> <span><em>changed</em></span> <span><em>despite</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>mother's</em></span> <span><em>illness</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Let's</em></span> <span><em>go</em></span> <span><em>home,</em></span> <span><em>René"</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>father</em></span> <span><em>said</em></span> <span><em>softly,</em></span> <span><em>taking his hand.</em></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They arrived home, and Aramis' mother was there, waiting for them</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>"Adelyn" M. d'Herblay said, tears shimmering in his eyes; </em></span><span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>wife</em></span> <span><em>hadn't</em></span> <span><em>been</em></span> <span><em>able</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>get</em></span> <span><em>up</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>bed</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>months,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>now</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>there</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>front</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>their</em></span> <span><em>son.</em></span> <span><em>Was</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>dreaming?</em></span></p><p><span><em>"Mom!!"</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>seem</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>think</em></span> <span><em>the same. As he saw his mother, he ran to her, sobbing; </em></span><span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>pale</em></span><span><em>r</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>thinner</em></span> <span><em>than</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>previous</em></span> <span><em>day,</em></span> <span><em>getti</em></span><span><em>ng</em></span><span><em> out of bed</em></span><span><em> and then downstairs</em></span><span><em>, </em></span><span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>h</em></span><span><em>ad</em></span> <span><em>probably</em></span> <span><em>been a</em></span> <span><em>huge</em></span> <span><em>effort.</em></span> <span><em>But</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>smiling. She was smiling</em></span> <span><em>as</em></span> <span><em>always, despite</em></span> <span><em>everything</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Mom"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Hi</em></span> <span><em>sweetie"</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>voice</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>weak but</em></span> <span><em>soft</em></span> <span><em>as</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>remembered</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Adelyn"</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>husband</em></span> <span><em>gently</em></span> <span><em>held</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>hand,</em></span> <span><em>tears</em></span> <span><em>streaming</em></span> <span><em>down</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>cheeks;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>missed</em></span> <span><em>her,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>wasn't</em></span> <span><em>ready</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>lose</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span></p><p><span><em>"Mom,</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>can</em></span> <span><em>save</em></span> <span><em>you.</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>can</em></span> <span><em>save</em></span> <span><em>you"</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>boy</em></span> <span><em>said,</em></span> <span><em>sobbing</em></span> <span><em>while</em></span> <span><em>hugging</em></span> <span><em>Adelyn</em></span> <span><em>tight,</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>tears</em></span> <span><em>soaking</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>white</em></span> <span><em>night</em></span> <span><em>gown;</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>gently</em></span> <span><em>stroked</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>terribly unruly</em></span> <span><em>hair,</em></span> <span><em>smiling</em></span> <span><em>sadly</em></span> <span><em>yet</em></span> <span><em>softly:</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>couldn't,</em></span> <span><em>unfortunately.</em></span> <span><em>The</em></span> <span><em>cancer</em></span> <span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>be</em></span> <span><em>removed</em></span> <span><em>anymore;</em></span> <span><em>maybe</em></span> <span><em>two years before something</em></span> <span><em>could have been done,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>now...</em></span></p><p><span><em>"It's</em></span> <span><em>okay,</em></span> <span><em>René"</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>said,</em></span> <span><em>holding</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>son</em></span> <span><em>close</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>We're</em></span> <span><em>all</em></span> <span><em>together,</em></span> <span><em>that's</em></span> <span><em>all</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>matters</em></span> <span><em>for</em></span> <span><em>me"</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>wanted</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>spend</em></span> <span><em>what</em></span> <span><em>little</em></span> <span><em>time</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>left</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>family</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>nobody</em></span> <span><em>else.</em></span> <span><em>She</em></span> <span><em>gently</em></span> <span><em>rested</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>head</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>husband's</em></span> <span><em>shoulder,</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>still</em></span> <span><em>holding</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>hand</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>It's</em></span> <span><em>fine,</em></span> <span><em>Aurel,</em></span> <span><em>I'll</em></span> <span><em>always be</em></span> <span><em>with you"</em></span> <span><em>Adelyn</em></span> <span><em>whispered</em></span> <span><em>softly,</em></span> <span><em>kissing</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>cheek before taking their exausted boy in her arms and going to their room to tuck him in their bed. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, the ghost of a smile appearing on Aramis' face; she and Aurel laid down next to him, hugging him like they never had.</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They didn't want for that moment to end, never.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>B</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>ut all good things must come to an end.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>It happened two days after they reunited, and it destroyed Aramis.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>They were with Adelyn </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>when</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> her health suddendly worsened; she began coughing blood, Aramis could see it seeping from between her fingers "Mom?" he called, scared; his father squeezed his shoulder while he called an ambulance; </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Aramis didn't pay attention to what </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Aurel was saying to the paramedic, he just cared about his mother right now</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> "Mom! Mom, look at me, mom! </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Mom, p</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>lease" </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>he shook her, sobbing.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>It couldn't be happening, it couldn't be "</em></span><span><em>Mom"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>It's..."</em></span> <span><em>cough</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>It's</em></span> <span><em>okay, </em></span><span><em>sweetie</em></span><span><em>"</em></span> <span><em>she tried to</em></span> <span><em>smile</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>too</em></span> <span><em>weak</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>closed</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>eyes,</em></span> <span><em>making</em></span> <span><em>Aramis'</em></span> <span><em>heart</em></span> <span><em>skip</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>bit.</em></span> <span><em>He immediately</em></span> <span><em>shook her</em></span> <span><em>again,</em></span> <span><em>calling</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>over</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>over,</em></span> <span><em>endless tears</em></span> <span><em>streaming</em></span> <span><em>down</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>cheeks</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Mom,</em></span> <span><em>mom!</em></span> <span><em>Mom,</em></span> <span><em>please,</em></span> <span><em>don't</em></span> <span><em>leave! Please, don't leave"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>pleaded,</em></span> <span><em>holding</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>hand.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>worked</em></span> <span><em>so</em></span> <span><em>hard</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>save</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>mother,</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>end</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span> <span><em>that,</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>couldn't; he </em></span><span><em>hugged her, his head over her heart </em></span><span><em>so that he could hear her heartbeat</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I'm</em></span> <span><em>sorry"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>whispered sadly</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I'm</em></span> <span><em>sorry</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>save</em></span> <span><em>you. </em></span><span><em>I promise you I will give all myself in order to save the others, I promise</em></span><span><em>"</em></span> <span><em>Adelyn</em></span> <span><em>smiled</em></span> <span><em>softly,</em></span> <span><em>opening</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>look</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>baby boy for what they both knew was the last time: </em></span><span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>wanted</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>remember,</em></span> <span><em>because</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>going</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>miss</em></span> <span><em>each</em></span> <span><em>other</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>You'll make a great medic" she whispered softly "I'm</em></span> <span><em>proud</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>you,</em></span> <span><em>sweetie"</em></span> <span><em>she</em></span> <span><em>finally</em></span> <span><em>closed</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>eyes and exaled</em></span> <span><em>her</em></span> <span><em>last</em></span> <span><em>breath,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>not</em></span> <span><em>before hearing what her boy said, kissing her cheek sadly "No, </em></span><span><em><b>I</b></em></span><span><em> am proud of you, mommy" he whispered back, closing his eyes too, the last thing he heard </em></span><span><em>before falling asleep</em></span><span><em> were </em></span><span><em>his father's sobs and the paramedics' voices. He already missed her, but he knew she will always be with him.</em></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was never going to get used to that void.</em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Losing his mother </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>had been hard, but losing his father too... it hurt; yeah, because Aurel had fallen ill, the hole in his heart had been too much. He had passed away a few days after his beloved wife, </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>his last words too being 'I'm proud of you';</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>Aramis had personally dug their grave </em></span><span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>personally</em></span> <span><em>placed</em></span> <span><em>them</em></span> <span><em>into</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>double</em></span> <span><em>coffin</em></span> <span><em>lined</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>burgundy</em></span> <span><em>silk;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>dressed</em></span> <span><em>them</em></span> <span><em>elegantly,</em></span> <span><em>like when</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>married,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>joined</em></span> <span><em>their</em></span> <span><em>hands,</em></span> <span><em>sadness</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>his eyes as he looked at them one last time before closing the coffin and burying them. </em></span><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>sighed</em></span> <span><em>as</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>laid</em></span> <span><em>down</em></span> <span><em>next</em></span> <span><em>to the newly made grave,</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span> <span><em>closed</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I</em></span><span><em>'m</em></span> <span><em>glad</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>made</em></span> <span><em>you</em></span> <span><em>proud"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>whispered,</em></span> <span><em>taking</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>time</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>get</em></span> <span><em>up</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>walk</em></span> <span><em>home.</em></span></p><p><span><em>No,</em></span> <span><em>not</em></span> <span><em>home.</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>That wasn't his home anymore.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>It was a</em></span> <span><em>house</em></span> <span><em>now filled</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>sadness</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>emptyness,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>just</em></span> <span><em>couldn't</em></span> <span><em>move</em></span> <span><em>out because, even after everything that had happened,</em></span> <span><em>there</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>still</em></span> <span><em>good</em></span> <span><em>memories</em></span> <span><em>there;</em></span></p><p> </p><p><span><em>Six </em></span><span><em>y</em></span><span><em>ears</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>gone by, he was nineteen no</em></span><span><em>w.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>kept going to university and working hard, </em></span><span><em>never leaving his house, </em></span><span><em>a</em></span><span><em>t least, not</em></span> <span><em>until</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>heard</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>Army</em></span> <span><em>needed</em></span> <span><em>men</em></span><span><em>; </em></span><span><em>though</em></span> <span><em>not</em></span> <span><em>knowing</em></span> <span><em>what</em></span> <span><em>kind</em></span> <span><em>of skills</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>needed,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>still</em></span> <span><em>decided</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>join.</em></span> <span><em>Two</em></span> <span><em>days</em></span> <span><em>after</em></span><span><em>, he</em></span> <span><em>showed</em></span> <span><em>up</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>Army's</em></span> <span><em>HQ</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>blue</em></span> <span><em>shirt</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>black trousers,</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>black</em></span> <span><em>jacket</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>shoulder</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>a black</em></span> <span><em>tie</em></span> <span><em>around</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>neck</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Sirs"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>greeted</em></span> <span><em>the three</em></span> <span><em>officers</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>room,</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>stood</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>their</em></span> <span><em>chairs, one of them</em></span> <span><em>walked towards him and shook his hand </em></span><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Come, have</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>seat,</em></span> <span><em>Monsieur..."</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>A</em></span><span><em>ramis. Aramis</em></span> <span><em>D'Herblay"</em></span> <span><em>he thanked the officer before sitting down, his blue eyes looking at the three men in front of him and reading them: the two seniors seemed unfazed by his stare, but the younger one looked interested in talking, possibly wanting to conduct the interview.</em></span></p><p><span><em>He exchanged glances and, after receiving a nod, he spoke, </em></span><span><em>introducing himself and his companions as Porthos, Athos, who was the team leader, and Treville, the Unit Commander</em></span><span><em> "So, Aramis" he began, smiling at him "You have any major?" "Still workin' on that" was his anwer "Let's say my life isn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows" he heard a chuckle and instantly spun around to see who was laughing at him: </em></span><span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>twenties</em></span> <span><em>or</em></span> <span><em>so,</em></span> <span><em>not</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>cared.</em></span> <span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>wearing</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>same</em></span> <span><em>clothes,</em></span> <span><em>more</em></span> <span><em>or</em></span> <span><em>less,</em></span> <span><em>(again, not that he cared),</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>grin</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>future medic</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>like</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>What's</em></span> <span><em>so</em></span> <span><em>funny?"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>asked,</em></span> <span><em>coldly,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>immediately</em></span> <span><em>stopped</em></span> <span><em>laughing</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>looked</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>When</em></span> <span><em>is</em></span> <span><em>life</em></span> <span><em>all</em></span> <span><em>sunshine</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>rainbows?"</em></span> <span><em>he was asked,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>snorted:</em></span> <span><em>evidently,</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>knew</em></span> <span><em>nothing</em></span> <span><em>about</em></span> <span><em>pain</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>sufference. The y</em></span><span><em>ounger</em></span><span><em> senior stood up and walked between Aramis and the man</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Enough. Marsac,</em></span> <span><em>go</em></span> <span><em>back to work" </em></span><span><em>so Marsac was his name. He glared at him and was glared back, but Porthos' hand on his shoulder made him look away;</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He apologized for losing control, his life hadn't been easy and being </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>mocked wasn't something he liked "Forgive me for I haven't been myself" Treville half smiled, now remembering why Aramis seemed so familiar to him "Not your fault, René" he said, confusing the three younger men, especially Aramis "I should have been there when your m</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>other</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em> died, son. But I wasn't, and I'll never be able to forgive myself" </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>"Y</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>ou... </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>you knew my parents?" </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>the </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>young medic asked, not understanding: his parents had never told him about the Unit Commander.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Treville, seeing the confused look on his nephew's face, smiled softly, and Aramis saw his mother's smile "She was my sister, which is one of the reasons I should have stayed instead of going </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>to Iraq. I wasn't with her when..." "My father died too, a couple of days after mom. I've been alone on my own since then, for six, almost seven, years" he sighed, shaking his head "That's why I reacted in such a harsh way. It's my fault"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>"No, it isn't"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Marsac's voice came from behind him, and he turned; he was leaning against the wall, again, an ashamed expression on his face "I shouldn't have made fun of your sentence" he said, truly ashamed of himself; he too hadn't had a nice life but he had money, while Aramis didn't seem to have much. He held out a hand "</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>We got off to a rough start here. What about trying again?" Aramis smiled, shaking hands with what was going to be one of his closest brothers "I can give a shot" he said, glad to have found a family.</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fragments of Aramis' past<br/>First mission and meeting with André</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span><em>After just a year and a half he and Marsac had become very close, but there was always something about Porthos that made him feel good. He had a close relationship with him and their team leader, and the two of them would always play </em></span><span><em>pranks</em></span> <span><em>on the</em></span> <span><em>latter </em></span><span><em>who, every time, would sigh in an exag</em></span><span><em>g</em></span><span><em>erated way and shake his head,</em></span> <span><em>smiling;</em></span></p><p><span><em>Treville</em>, however, </span><span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>another</em></span> <span><em>story:</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>taken</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>upon</em></span> <span><em>himself</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>protect</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>take</em></span> <span><em>care</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>him,</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span> <span><em>betraying</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>guilt,</em></span> <span><em>shame</em></span> <span><em>and sorrow</em></span> <span><em>even</em></span> <span><em>though</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>tried</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>hide</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>behind</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>strict</em></span> <span><em>façade.</em></span> <span><em>Another</em></span> <span><em>two</em></span> <span><em>years</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>gone</em></span> <span><em>by,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>Aramis'</em></span> <span><em>wounds</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>starting</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>heal,</em></span> <span><em>slowly,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>were</em></span> <span><em>healing</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Hey </em></span><span><em>'</em></span><span><em>Mis"</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>Athos </em></span><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Hello, Athos" </em></span><span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>greeted </em></span><span><em>back,</em></span> <span><em>smiling</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>brother;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>immediately</em></span> <span><em>noticed</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>grim</em></span> <span><em>look</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>face</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>What</em></span> <span><em>is</em></span> <span><em>it?</em></span> <span><em>Something</em></span> <span><em>happened?"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>There's</em></span> <span><em>Savoy</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>Treville's</em></span> <span><em>office"</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>team</em></span> <span><em>leader</em></span> <span><em>said,</em></span> <span><em>grimly;</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>heard about</em></span> <span><em>Savoy:</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>wa</em></span><span><em>s a</em></span> <span><em>cruel</em></span> <span><em>person</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>care</em></span> <span><em>about</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>others</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>What</em></span> <span><em>is</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>doing</em></span> <span><em>here?</em></span> <span><em>I thought he had been denied access here" "I</em></span><span><em>A</em></span> <span><em>got in the way. Savoy has many friends there"</em></span></p><p><span><em>there was something more, Aramis knew it, and it had something to do with him; when he looked at him, Athos' expresson became even darker "He says he has a mission. Be careful, alright? </em></span><span><em>Not Porthos nor me or Treville are enthusiastic about this</em></span><span><em>" "</em></span><span><em>Yeah.</em></span> <span><em>Which mean: come</em></span> <span><em>back</em></span> <span><em>alive"</em></span> <span><em>Porthos</em></span> <span><em>said, appearing</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>behind</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>or</em></span> <span><em>I </em></span><span><em>wi</em></span><span><em>ll</em></span> <span><em>have</em></span> <span><em>Savoy's</em></span> <span><em>head</em></span> <span><em>myself"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em><b>We</b></em></span> <span><em>will</em></span> <span><em>have</em></span> <span><em>Savoy's</em></span> <span><em>head"</em></span> <span><em>Marsac</em></span> <span><em>added,</em></span> <span><em>putting</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>hand</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>Aramis'</em></span> <span><em>shoulder.</em></span> <span><em>They</em></span> <span><em>looked</em></span> <span><em>up</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>see</em></span> <span><em>Savoy</em></span> <span><em>leaving</em></span> <span><em>their</em></span> <span><em>Captain's</em></span> <span><em>office with a grin</em></span> <span><em>none of</em></span> <span><em>them</em></span> <span><em>liked;</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>could</em></span> <span><em>see</em></span> <span><em>anger</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>Treville's</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>You</em></span> <span><em>four,</em></span> <span><em>my</em></span> <span><em>office. Now!"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>barked,</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>gaze</em></span> <span><em>still</em></span> <span><em>following</em></span> <span><em>Savoy;</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>four</em></span> <span><em>immediately</em></span> <span><em>obeyed,</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>more</em></span> <span><em>concerned: after all, that was going to be his first mission</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>So, Sir,</em></span> <span><em>what</em></span> <span><em>is</em></span> <span><em>this</em></span> <span><em>mission</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>bastard</em></span> <span><em>has?"</em></span> <span><em>Athos asked, trying to keep his voice even while, on the inside, he was boiling with rage. He was 99% sure Savoy had something in mind </em></span><span><em>and, whatever it was, it was not good</em></span> <span><em>"</em></span><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>said</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>needs</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>team</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>twenty-two</em></span> <span><em>men,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>said</em></span> <span><em>nothing</em></span> <span><em>more.</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>don't</em></span> <span><em>know</em></span> <span><em>what</em></span> <span><em>he's</em></span> <span><em>up</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>know</em></span> <span><em>it's</em></span> <span><em>something bad"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Don't worry, I'll keep him safe" Treville</em></span> <span><em>nodded,</em></span> <span><em>squeezing</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>adopted</em></span> <span><em>son's</em></span> <span><em>hand; Aramis squeezed back. He could see the guilt and sadness resurface in his eyes and gently hugged him</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I'll</em></span> <span><em>be</em></span> <span><em>fine,</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>promise"</em></span></p><p><span><em>What</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>know</em></span> <span><em>is that they weren't going to be fine.</em></span></p><p> </p><p><span><em>A</em></span><span><em>fter being dismissed, they parted and went every man for himself. Aramis went for his 'special place' </em></span><span><em>near</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>gate,</em></span> <span><em>under</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>tree;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>immediately</em></span> <span><em>noticed</em></span> <span><em>that there</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>someone</em></span> <span><em>already,</em></span> <span><em>a young man around his age, </em></span><span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>short</em></span> <span><em>blond hair</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>grey</em></span> <span><em>eyes, </em></span><span><em>who was holding a small, silver locket, </em></span><span><em>tears streaming down his cheeks</em></span><span><em>.</em></span> <span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>approached</em></span> <span><em>him, </em></span><span><em>concerned</em></span></p><p><span><em>"Hey"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>said,</em></span> <span><em>sitting</em></span> <span><em>down</em></span> <span><em>next</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>him;</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>young</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>turned</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>blushed, </em></span><span><em>immediately hiding the locket </em></span><span><em>and drying his wet face</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Oh, h</em></span><span><em>-hi</em></span><span><em>. </em></span><span><em>I... I'm </em></span><span><em>André" </em></span><span><em>he introduced himself </em></span><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>René"</em></span> <span><em>he said,</em></span> <span><em>shaking</em></span> <span><em>André's</em></span> <span><em>hand</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I </em></span><span><em>saw you crying. Are you alright</em></span><span><em>? </em></span><span><em>Would you like to talk about whatever is bothering you?</em></span><span><em>"</em></span> <span><em>André</em></span> <span><em>nodded,</em></span> <span><em>m</em></span><span><em>ore tears threatening to fall</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>I</em></span><span><em>t's... it's m</em></span><span><em>y parents. </em></span><span><em>They</em></span><span><em> don't want </em></span><span><em>me to marry my fiancée Audrey so,</em></span> <span><em>thirteen</em></span> <span><em>months</em></span> <span><em>ago,</em></span> <span><em>a week before our wedding, they </em></span><span><em>shipped me off</em></span><span><em>"</em></span> <span><em>Aramis </em></span><span><em>winced in sympathy</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Oh.</em></span> <span><em>Oh,</em></span> <span><em>I... I'm</em></span> <span><em>sorry, I</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>know"</em></span></p><p><span><em>André</em></span> <span><em>shook</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>head,</em></span> <span><em>putting</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>locket</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>other</em></span> <span><em>man's</em></span> <span><em>hand.</em></span> <span><em>A</em></span><span><em>ramis</em></span> <span><em>opened</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>saw the photo</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>beautiful</em></span> <span><em>young</em></span> <span><em>woman</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>red</em></span> <span><em>hair</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>green</em></span> <span><em>eyes </em></span><span><em>wearing</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>blue</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>white</em></span> <span><em>blouse</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>small</em></span> <span><em>ring</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>her finger "She's beautiful" </em></span><span><em>the</em></span><span><em> '</em></span><span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>know'</em></span> <span><em>coming</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>André</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>barely</em></span> <span><em>audible, and</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>made</em></span> <span><em>Aramis</em></span> <span><em>decide to hug</em></span> <span><em>him; when he began sobbing, the field medic felt his heart twinge </em></span><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>It's</em></span> <span><em>okay. It's</em></span> <span><em>okay,</em></span> <span><em>I'm</em></span> <span><em>here" </em></span><span><em>André looked up at him</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>P</em></span><span><em>romise</em></span> <span><em>me</em></span> <span><em>that,</em></span> <span><em>if</em></span> <span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>die,</em></span> <span><em>you</em></span> <span><em>will</em></span> <span><em>take</em></span> <span><em>my</em></span> <span><em>body</em></span> <span><em>back</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>her. Promise me,</em></span> <span><em>René"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>squeezed</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>hand;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>did not</em></span> <span><em>want</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>young</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>die</em></span> <span><em>but,</em></span> <span><em>if</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>ever</em></span> <span><em>happened,</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>going</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>keep</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>promise</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>I</em></span> <span><em>promise</em></span> <span><em>you,</em></span> <span><em>my</em></span> <span><em>friend"</em></span></p><p><span><em>He</em></span> <span><em>gave</em></span> <span><em>André</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>locket</em></span> <span><em>back,</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>ghost</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>smile</em></span> <span><em>appearing</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>both</em></span> <span><em>their</em></span> <span><em>faces; </em></span><span><em>they heard the other soldiers approaching and André quickly pulled away "I... have another favour to ask you" "Anything, brother" he pulled out two letters and, with something that resembled sadness, he gave them to Aramis "The first one is for Audrey, while the second..." he interrupted himself and the medic understood: they were not his, so he didn't push further, only placed his hands over his brother's and sq</em></span><span><em>ueez</em></span><span><em>ed </em></span><span><em>them</em></span><span><em>, and André understood. </em></span><span><em>He smiled gratefully, and Aramis smiled back.</em></span></p><p> </p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Look how high we are! This is so cool" "We're not here to contemplate the landscape, Valentin. We're here on a mission" Valentin chuckled slightly, looking at his companion, an older soldier who had already been on mission. The man was not a talkative person, probably because of what he had seen "C'mon, Xavier, smile a little" Xavier remained impassible. Aramis glanced at them before his attention was caught by A</em></span><span><em>ndré,</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>smiling</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>him;</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>nodded,</em></span> <span><em>smiling</em></span> <span><em>back</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>brother</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>Hey"</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Mmh?"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>turned</em></span> <span><em>towards</em></span> <span><em>Marsac,</em></span> <span><em>who</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>behind</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Are</em></span> <span><em>you</em></span> <span><em>hitting</em></span> <span><em>on</em></span> <span><em>him?"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>just</em></span> <span><em>shrugged,</em></span> <span><em>looking</em></span> <span><em>out;</em></span> <span><em>what,</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>jealous? They</em></span> <span><em>weren't</em></span> <span><em>even</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>a relationship, they were only close friends.</em></span></p><p><span><em>Savoy's voice made everybody turn, (and Aramis shiver. The bastard was up to something, and he didn't like not knowing what that something was) "This is just a training exercise, so don't fuck up. Understood, you pipsqueaks?" there were a few grunts but not a clear response, and that clearly annoyed Savoy "I said: UNDERSTOOD?!" "</em></span><span><em>Yeah but, k</em></span><span><em>eep calm, bro" </em></span><span><em>Valentin</em></span> <span><em>said,</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>everyone</em></span> <span><em>chuckled</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>Savoy's</em></span> <span><em>purple</em></span> <span><em>face, even</em></span> <span><em>Xavier</em></span><span><em>.</em></span></p><p><span><em>Another</em></span> <span><em>few</em></span> <span><em>minutes</em></span> <span><em>passed,</em></span> <span><em>silence</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>befallen</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>boys</em></span> <span><em>while</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>got</em></span> <span><em>ready</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Why</em></span> <span><em>so</em></span> <span><em>glum, 'Mis? Bad feeling?"</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>didn't</em></span> <span><em>answer,</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>awful feeling</em></span> <span><em>increasing</em></span> <span><em>at</em></span> <span><em>each</em></span> <span><em>move</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>plane</em></span> <span><em>made: something really,</em></span> <span><em>really</em></span> <span><em>bad</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>going</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>happen.</em></span> <span><em>It</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>making</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span> <span><em>sick.</em></span></p><p><span><em>They</em></span> <span><em>finally</em></span> <span><em>landed</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>camped</em></span> <span><em>two</em></span> <span><em>or</em></span> <span><em>three</em></span> <span><em>clicks</em></span> <span><em>away</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>landing</em></span> <span><em>point</em></span><span><em> "</em></span><span><em>Get</em></span> <span><em>some</em></span> <span><em>sleep"</em></span> <span><em>Savoy</em></span> <span><em>ordered, and</em></span> <span><em>everyone</em></span> <span><em>obeyed;</em></span> <span><em>everyone</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>Aramis,</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>feeling</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>keeping</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span> <span><em>awake.</em></span> <span><em>Savoy</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>leading</em></span> <span><em>them</em></span> <span><em>into</em></span> <span><em>a</em></span> <span><em>trap,</em></span> <span><em>wasn't</em></span> <span><em>he?</em></span> <span><em>That</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>reason</em></span> <span><em>behind</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span><span><em> '</em></span><span><em>patrolling'.</em></span> <span><em>The medic</em></span> <span><em>tried</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>calm</em></span> <span><em>down:</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>just</em></span> <span><em>being paranoic,</em></span> <span><em>after</em></span> <span><em>all</em></span> <span><em>that</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>first</em></span> <span><em>mission,</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>normal</em></span> <span><em>to</em></span> <span><em>be</em></span> <span><em>scared.</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>But </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <b>no</b>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He was not being paranoic, and a noise coming from the trees around them confirmed his suspicions.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>Someone was there, a few meters away from them; they were unharmed, not a match for however many enemies there were.</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>Trying his best not to be spotted, he shook Marsac awake "</em></span><span><em>Mmh,</em></span> <span><em>what's</em></span> <span><em>goin' on, 'Mis?"</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>withering</em></span> <span><em>glance</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>received</em></span> <span><em>from</em></span> <span><em>the</em></span> <span><em>other</em></span> <span><em>man</em></span> <span><em>made</em></span> <span><em>him</em></span> <span><em>shut</em></span> <span><em>up,</em></span> <span><em>but</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>too</em></span> <span><em>late:</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>had</em></span> <span><em>heard</em></span> <span><em>him.</em></span></p><p> </p><p><span><em>The</em></span> <span><em>attack</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>something</em></span> <span><em>atrocious:</em></span> <span><em>they</em></span> <span><em>lashed out at the sleeping soldiers and</em></span><span><em> slaughtered them </em></span><span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>brutality</em></span> <span><em>in</em></span> <span><em>the sight of a horrified Aramis; after he recovered from the shock, he charged their a</em></span><span><em>ssailants with</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>knife,</em></span> <span><em>injuring</em></span> <span><em>some</em></span> <span><em>of</em></span> <span><em>them</em></span> <span><em>and</em></span> <span><em>even</em></span> <span><em>managing</em></span> <span><em>to kill a few, being, however, wounded in turn;</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He received a slash on the face, and was lucky to retreat before the dagger of the leader of the ambushers took out his right eye. Aramis retailed by slashing his back with cold fury, and they withdrew, leaving him and Marsac surrouded by the bodies of their brothers and their blood;</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em>The</em></span> <span><em>medic</em></span> <span><em>was</em></span> <span><em>sure</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>lost</em></span> <span><em>consciousness</em></span> <span><em>because,</em></span> <span><em>when</em></span> <span><em>he</em></span> <span><em>opened</em></span> <span><em>his</em></span> <span><em>eyes</em></span> <span><em>again,</em></span> <span><em>it</em></span> <span><em>was morning. He got up on his elbows and called for Marsac, his head aching; when he touched his cheek he felt blood dripping from his fingers, and recalled what had happened the night before. He stood up, Marsac was among the deads; when he heard him moving, he turned, his eyes empty and full of shame and regret at once. Aramis took a step towards him but, hearing a strangled breath, he turned away and bleached: André was still alive! He rushed at him and began applying pressure on his wounds</em></span></p><p><span><em>"</em></span><span><em>No, no,</em></span> <span><em>no,</em></span> <span><em>stay</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>me.</em></span> <span><em>Stay</em></span> <span><em>with</em></span> <span><em>me,</em></span> <span><em>André!" </em></span><span><em>he exclaimed, taking his brother in his arms; what annoyed and scared him was the fact that he could barely see from his right side, which was limiting him a lot "Marsac, the first aid kit is in my saddlebag. Fetch it, hurry" Marsac didn't move, it was useless; he knew André was going to die, Aramis should leave him behind "Marsac" "There </em></span><span><em>i</em></span><span><em>s no hope for him" </em></span><span><em>he found himself saying, and he actually believed his words; seeing Aramis looking at him in such a shocked way, with his blue eyes wide with horror and disbelief, hurt, but he couldn't do aything to save André, it was over for him. He wanted to spare the medic the sight of the young man's death, that was why he was trying to convince Aramis to leave; </em></span><span><em>he refused, his hands and face smeared with blood mixed with tears "You... you can't leave. You can't"</em></span></p><p>
  <span>
    <em>He held out a hand but Marsac didn't move to take it, instead he retreated "Marsac..." "</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>I'm sorry" he </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>left without looking back, leaving Aramis alone </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>to tend to André, who was bleeding out fast.</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>hat was when Aramis woke up, panting ang gasping for air. Someone was immediately by his side, someone the medic recognized as Marsac; he winced </span>
  <span>and retreated, </span>
  <span>his eyes darting between him and the rest of the room</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>